Destruyendo a Sanae
by Y. Honey
Summary: Es la noche antes de la boda de Tsubasa con Sanae. Todo debería ser perfecto, pero esta noche Taro Mizaki desatará una serie de eventos que les cambiará la vida para siempre... ¿será para bien o para mal?
1. La confesión de Taro Mizaki

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

El fanfic se sitúa poco después de cuando Tsubasa le pide a Sanae matrimonio…

Destruyendo a Sanae

Por

Yuna Luna 78

Capítulo I

La confesión de Taro Mizaki

0

La noche era perfecta, tan perfecta como suelen ser las noches en los suburbios de Tokio, es decir tranquilas y de cuando en cuando interrumpidas por los miles de asalariados que regresan a deshoras a su casa luego de ponerse una borrachera de antología con el jefe. Pero eso no está sucediendo en este momento, aún no es tan tarde para ello ya que el reloj sólo marca las diez.

Entre las casas de clase media y los negocios, también hay escuelas y una de ellas es el colegio Nankatsu, que hace años obtuvo reputación por conseguir varios títulos de torneos de fútbol estudiantil de la mano de cierto niño que, todos estaban de acuerdo, había nacido para jugar ese deporte.

Ese jugador no era otro sino Tsubasa Ozora.

Y era él quien esperaba de pie frente a su vieja escuela, esperando con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra roja a que la persona que lo había llamado a este lugar decidiera aparecerse.

— ¿En dónde está?— Se preguntó, mirando a ambos lados mientras se recargaba en una farola.

Tusbasa tenía la impresión de que no debería estar allí; a fin de cuentas, ya era tarde y al día siguiente tendría un compromiso muy importante al qué atender: su boda con Sanae. Pero no podía dejar plantada a la persona que le pidió que lo encontrara frente a la escuela, aunque parecía que el que sería plantado era él. Fue entonces que lo vio acercarse, cargando un morral y vestido casi igual a él, pero con una chaqueta azul: Taro Mizaki, a quien consideraba como uno de sus mejores, si no el mejor, amigos desde la primaria.

— Pensé que no vendrías. — Acusó Tusbasa mirando a Taro con fingida molestia, pues en realidad nunca había podido enfadarse con él.

— Lo siento, me retrasé porque no podía decidir si venir o no, al principio estaba seguro que no me harías caso y, cuando aceptaste verme aquí, pensé que sólo estabas bromeando. — Explicó un nervioso Taro. — Pero me alegra ver que sí has venido.

— No podía dejar de hacerlo, y menos por ti. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

— Quería hablar contigo en persona, el teléfono no me parecía adecuado para… lo que quiero decirte. — Taro miró a la escuela y se acercó a la reja, por la que comenzó a trepar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Tsubasa, acercándose a su amigo para intentar hacerlo bajar.

— Cálmate, es mejor si entramos y hablamos en la cancha, al menos así no estaremos en la calle. — Explicó Taro.

— ¡Nos echarán a la policía encima cuando nos vean! — Se quejó el capitán de la selección de fútbol Japonesa, — ¡Baja de una vez, Taro!

— Dudo que la policía quiera arrestar a dos grandes deportistas. — Dijo el joven Mizaki, terminando de subir y dejándose caer del otro lado, dentro de la escuela. — ¿No vienes? Si no lo haces nunca sabrás para qué te llame.

Tsubasa suspiró y, luego de dudar un momento, escaló la reja y se dejó caer junto a su amigo. — Si nos arrestan, te echaré a ti toda la culpa.

— Por mi está bien. — Dijo el joven Mizaki. — Sígueme, hay algo que quiero hacer mientras hablamos.

Y Tsubasa siguió a Taro, quien caminó en silencio hasta la cancha de fútbol de la escuela, que estaba iluminada sólo por cuatro farolas en cada uno de sus extremos; una vez allí, abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un viejo balón.

— Cuesta un poco creer que fue aquí en donde nos hicimos amigos, Tsubasa. — Dijo Taro mientras comenzaba a mover el balón con los pies. — Entrenando a diario, planeando jugadas que pidiéramos hacer juntos. ¿Quieres practicar algunos pases, por los viejos tiempos?

— Vamos a terminar en una patrulla por esto. — Sonrió Tsubasa. — Pero… está bien amigo, pásame el balón y juguemos un rato.

— Sabía que no podrías decir que no. — Respondió Taro, pasando el balón a Tsubasa con un tiro bajo, — ¿Aún recuerdas algunas jugadas que hacíamos cuando niños?

Tsubasa no respondió y en vez de eso le devolvió el balón a Taro con un tiro alto; luego de esto, los dos amigos pasaron casi una hora jugando, tratando de hacer una mejor jugada que el otro. Cuando tuvieron suficiente, ambos se quedaron de pie, en silencio, uno frente al otro en el centro del campo.

— No puedo creer que vayas a casarte. — Dijo Taro mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Tampoco yo. — Respondió Tsubasa. — La verdad… me costó mucho trabajo reunir el valor para pedírselo a Sanae.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el joven Mizaki. — ¿No la quieres?

— Pues… sí... la quiero. — Dijo Tsubasa.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Insistió Taro, evitando mirar directamente a su amigo y tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz. La respuesta que había dado Tsubasa a su pregunta no era lo que en realidad él quería escuchar.

— ¿Para eso es para lo que me llamaste?

— No, pero antes de decirte para qué te llamé, por favor dime si amas a Sanae o no. ¡Es muy importante! — Pidió Taro. — ¡Por favor Tsubasa, dímelo!

— ¡Si la amo o no es lo menos importante! — Dijo Tsubasa después de un largo rato de duda. — Sanae siempre me ha apoyado y su sueño siempre ha sido casarse conmigo… ¡No puedo romper sus sueños, Taro… no puedo!

— Entonces no estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella y aún así… ¿aún así te vas a casar?

— No tengo opción, es lo que ella siempre ha querido.

— ¿Qué hay de lo que tú quieres? — Preguntó Taro. — ¿Vas a sacrificarte por ella?

— Lo que yo quiero es ser uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de la historia Taro, estar casado no me impedirá lograr eso.

— No, supongo que no.

— ¿No vas a decirme para qué me llamaste? — Preguntó Tsubasa, que comenzaba a sentirse intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

— Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo, Tsubasa. — Dijo Taro a media voz. — Tendré que mostrártelo porque las palabras… no sirven para esto…

Sin aviso, Taro se acercó mucho, tomó a Tsubasa por los hombros y, antes de que su amigo pudiera reaccionar, unió sus labios a los suyos de un modo gentil pero al mismo tiempo muy sugerente. Durante el primer instante en que hubo contacto Tsubasa, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estuvo a punto de empujar a Taro con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco sucedió algo. Y es que el beso… el beso se sentía muy bien, de hecho se sentía fantástico. Era muchísimo mejor que las pocas veces que se había atrevido a besar a Sanae. Esto, era como Tsubasa siempre imaginó que un beso de verdad debería sentirse. Así, mientras el impulso de arrojar a Taro al suelo desaparecía, Tsubasa cerró los ojos y se encontró con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo y correspondiendo a ese beso con la misma intensidad, llegando incluso a probar la lengua de Taro por unos segundos. Pero al momento de sentir algo que se endurecía entre las piernas de Taro y sentir de inmediato la misma reacción en su propio cuerpo, Tsubasa se asustó y se separó de él bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Taro, su respiración agitada todavía.

— Esto está mal… — Respondió Tsubasa, que también buscaba recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Mal? — Exclamó el joven Mizaki. — ¡Tsubasa, te estaba gustando lo que hicimos, no lo puedes negar!

— ¡Pero está mal! — Insistió él. — ¡Mañana me caso con Sanae, no puedo hacer esto!

— ¿Y tú crees que esto es fácil para mi? ¡Maldita sea, si ni siquiera sé porqué siento esto por ti, Tsubasa!— Se quejó Taro, sintiéndose de pronto muy molesto por el rechazo. — ¿Acaso piensas que no intenté olvidar este sentimiento por años, que no intenté buscar una mujer que me ayudara a olvidarte?

Tsubasa miró a Taro sin saber qué decir. Su amigo se había inclinado un poco y se enredaba el cabello con los dedos, presa de la desesperación.

— ¡Nada de eso funcionó, Tsubasa! — Murmuró Taro. — ¡Nada!

— Lo siento mucho… pero yo no…

Taro se enderezó y miró a Tsubasa de frente. — No lo digas todavía. Por favor no lo digas todavía. — Rogó.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi, Taro? — Preguntó un asustado joven Ozora. — ¡Dímelo!

— ¡Mírame Tsubasa! — Exclamó Taro al momento que tomaba a su amigo fuertemente por el brazo. — ¡Mírame de frente y dime que ese beso no despertó algo en ti que siempre había estado allí, algo que sólo esperaba esto para salir, anda dilo!

Al mirar al joven de cabello castaño que se mostraba totalmente vulnerable frente a él, Tsubasa no pudo evitar sentir una presión que nunca había sentido dentro de su pecho y el inmenso, inevitable deseo de besar los labios de Taro otra vez. Era algo idiota, pero no podía evitar sentir ese deseo. Sólo que él no podía dejarse llevar, le había prometido a Sanae que se casarían y no podía romper esa promesa, a pesar de lo mucho que en ese momento deseara hacerlo.

— N-n-no puedo. — Admitió Tsubasa luego de un momento. — Pero tampoco puedo cancelar la boda con Sane. ¿Puedes entender eso Taro?

— No. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no estaré mañana en tu boda. Me dolería demasiado. — Respondió él. — Espero me perdones por todo esto, pero no podía dejar que te casaras sin… sin mostrarte que te amo de verdad. Se que soy un estúpido por tener estos sentimientos; pero tenía que hacerlo, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si no lo hacía.

— Espera Taro, yo…

Pero el joven Mizaki ya no respondió, simplemente recogió su mochila y comenzó a alejarse. — Puedes quedarte con el balón, Tsubasa. Te veré cuando la selección sea convocada otra vez… y de nuevo… perdóname por molestarte. — Luego de decir esto, Taro se alejó corriendo.

0

En otra parte, una joven mujer caminaba bastante feliz hacia el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento más importante de su vida. Había insistido en salir y visitar ese lugar tan especial y de algún modo logró convencer a su padre, que ahora la esperaba en el auto en la esquina de la calle, de llevarla.

Esta mujer era Sanae Naruzawa, una brillante estudiante de medicina deportiva que estaba a pocos días de darse de baja de la Universidad para poder dedicarse por completo a su papel como esposa de uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol del mundo.

Pero en ese momento, lo único que le interesaba a Sanae era visitar el templo en donde se llevaría a cabo su boda al día siguiente, la joven ya no podía esperar por la ceremonia, por lo que había querido ver el lugar otra vez simplemente para imaginarse los detalles y las cosas que sucederían en sólo cuestión de horas.

Fue por eso que cuando Sanae se encontró con que nada más y nada menos que Kojiro Hyuga estaba de pie frente a la iglesia casi se le escapa un pequeño grito. ¿Qué estaba él, de entre todas las personas del mundo, haciendo allí?

— Hola Naruzawa. — Saludó Kojiro al notar que ella se acercaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

— Hola Hyuga. — Respondió ella. — Creo que yo tengo derecho a preguntarte lo mismo.

— Curiosidad.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Sanae.

— Me preguntaste porqué estoy aquí. — Explicó Kojiro. — Tenía curiosidad de ver la iglesia que Ozora escogería para casarse. Pensé que elegiría algo más grande y vistoso, una de las muchas catedrales que hay en España, por ejemplo.

— Lo hizo para poder estar con toda la gente que nos quiere aquí en Japón. — Le respondió Sanae, quien de inmediato tomando la defensiva, como siempre hacía cuando alguien cuestionaba incluso ligeramente a Tsubasa.

— Yo tuve que faltar a mi entrenamiento de hoy con mi equipo. — Dijo el joven Hyuga. — Si hubieran hecho esto en España, eso no habría pasado.

— ¡Si lo único que te interesa es entrenar, no era necesario que vinieras! — Le acusó ella. — Podrías haberte quedado en tu querida Italia.

— Cierto. Pero entrenar no es lo único que me importa. — Respondió Kojiro sin darle importancia al tono molesto y acusador de Sanae. — Quería aprovechar para ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos, además… no quiero perderme la boda de Ozora contigo.

— ¿De verdad quieres asistir? — Preguntó Sanae, su mal humor desapareciendo ante el calmado tono de voz de Kojiro, así como el hecho de que admitiera que quería asistir a la boda.

— Sí. Nunca he entrado a una iglesia.

— ¿Nunca, por qué?

—Mi familia es budista. — Respondió Kojiro, que luego de un rato de silencio agregó. — Espero que el regalo que les envié les sea útil.

— Seguro que sí. — Respondió Sanae. — Es un lavavajillas muy moderno, y parece muy caro. ¿Lo escogiste tú?

— No, lo eligió mi madre. ¿Pero cómo sabes qué es? — Le preguntó él. — ¿No se supone que los novios deben abrir los regalos juntos?

Sanae no pudo evitar reír a causa de los nervios. — Sí pero… en tu caso no pude evitarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué había en esa caja tan grande que el mayor rival de Tsubasa nos envió.

— Típico de una mujer. — Comentó él. — En fin. Mi curiosidad está satisfecha, así que yo ya me voy. Te veré mañana, Sanae.

— Sí, claro.

Kojiro avanzó unos pasos, pero entonces se detuvo y volvió al lado de la joven Naruzawa. — Ya es algo tarde. ¿No preferirías que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

— No es necesario. Mi padre está esperando en la esquina. — Explicó ella, apuntando hacia el automóvil donde su papá la esperaba.

— Oh. Bien, en ese caso… hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana… — Suspiró ella pensativa. Honestamente a Sanae nunca le había agradado mucho Kojiro ya que siempre estaba tratando de superar a Tsubasa; pero en los últimos años, la rivalidad de ambos había terminado por volverse menos brusca, incluso Tsubasa en una ocasión le comentó que ya consideraba a Hyuga como un amigo. Quizás ya era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo. — Oye, espera un poco.

— ¿Sí? — Respondió Kojiro, deteniéndose y girándose para mirar a Sanae, pero sin retroceder sus pasos.

— Sólo… sólo quería pedirte perdón por haberte tratado de un modo… grosero muchas veces… es todo.

— Disculpa aceptada. — Respondió él, un poco extrañado por lo que ella le había dicho. Quizás era cierto eso de que las bodas ponían de buen humor a las mujeres. Pero qué diablos, si ella se disculpaba, no le costaba mucho hacerlo a él también, a fin de cuentas nadie más se enteraría. — Yo por mi parte, también quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hecho pasar algunos malos ratos. No pensé que también a ti te afectaría mi rivalidad con Ozora.

— Pues como dijiste tú, disculpa aceptada. — Sanae le dedicó entonces una última mirada a Kojiro y notó en ese entonces, por primera vez, que él no se veía tan mal cuando sonreía. Le dio gusto verle sonreír y, devolviendo la sonrisa, volvió a pensar en la boda del día siguiente. — Te veré en la boda, Hyuga.

— Claro que sí. Trata de relajarte un poco Naruzawa, que la verdad te hace falta — Le respondió Kojiro quien, luego de abrocharse la chamarra se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano.

0

Notas de la autora:

Hmmm…. Vaya, creo que me he excedido un poco con este fanfic, pero en realidad no me importa haberlo escrito, tenía ya mucho tiempo que esta idea me hacía cosquillas en la mente y comenzar a escribirla me ha calmado. Aunque el yaoi no es particularmente lo mío, creo que en esta historia no está tan mal utilizado. Ya veremos que pasa en los próximos capítulos, si es que me decido a hacerlos.

Se agradecen reviews de todo tipo.


	2. La boda con Tsubasa

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

El fanfic se sitúa poco después de cuando Tsubasa le pide a Sanae matrimonio…

Destruyendo a Sanae

Por

Yuna Luna 78

Capítulo II

La boda con Tsubasa

0

Tsubasa respiraba nervioso, no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto y eso no le gustaba. El joven futbolista estaba de pie en el altar de la iglesia, vestido impecablemente con un traje blanco que Sanae había elegido para él con el único objetivo de que combinara con el traje de novia que ella llevaría. Todo se había hecho de acuerdo a las órdenes de Sanae, se habían seguido sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y, honestamente, el joven Ozora debía admitir que todo había salido muy bien; incluso el aparato de seguridad fuera de la iglesia estaba discretamente colocado para no obstruir la vista de los fotógrafos. Sí, Sanae había pensado en todo.

Pero no podía concentrarse en esos detalles. Lo único que le importaba era que, cuando buscó con la mirada entre los invitados a la ceremonia, no pudo encontrar a Taro por ninguna parte. Había cumplido su amenaza de no asistir. Pero no podía culparlo por no estar allí después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior entre ambos.

Tsubasa pasó saliva. El recuerdo del beso que compartió con Taro volvió a él y lo hizo desear tener el valor para mandarlo todo al infierno y salir corriendo de la iglesia para ir a buscarlo y decirle que él también lo… quería. El joven Ozora se limpió el sudor y respiró profundamente buscando calmarse.

Pero no podía sacarse a Taro de la mente. No desde la noche anterior. No podía olvidar el beso, la reacción de sus cuerpos, la emoción que había despertado en él. Era esa emoción lo que lo hacía sentirse peor; porque Taro había tenido razón, ese sentimiento siempre había estado allí, esperando algo para ser liberado. Y ese algo había sucedido anoche. Ahora, Tsubasa no dejaba de pensar en Mizaki.

Fue entonces que comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial. Al girarse vio a su novia, que enfundada en un lindo y elegante vestido comenzaba a caminar hacia el altar del brazo de su padre. La sonrisa de Sanae mostraba que si moría en ese momento, no se arrepentiría de nada en lo absoluto. Y sí, se veía hermosa, más que nunca antes.

Sólo que para Tsubasa ella no lograba despertar ya ninguna emoción. Sonrió al verla, desde luego, pero sólo porque le alegraba ver que una amiga muy querida al fin lograría cumplir su sueño más anhelado. Desafortunadamente, ese sueño que estaba por volverse realidad lo alejaría para siempre de Taro.

Y eso era peor que una puñalada en la espalda para Tsubasa. Porque había descubierto la noche anterior, al acostarse para intentar dormir, que la persona a quien en verdad amaba con todas sus fuerzas era Taro Mizaki, no Sanae Naruzawa.

Pero él ya no podía echarse para atrás. Sus padres y los de su novia estaban allí, todos sus amigos de la selección estaban allí, sus compañeros de equipo del Cataluña estaban allí. Y toda esa gente estaba reunida sólo para verlo casarse con Sanae. Lo peor era Roberto, su padrino de boda, quien estaba de pie a su lado y lo miraba con orgullo; para Tsubasa era una tortura el saber que en su corazón estaba traicionando incluso a su mentor.

Pero eso no era lo que más lo lastimaba. Lo que más lo hería era no ver a Taro allí, dispuesto a ayudarlo a escapar de esta situación. Y es que Tsubasa se dio cuenta, al sentirse bajo todas esas miradas emocionadas, de que no tenía salida.

Estaba atrapado.

Al momento en que Sanae se detuvo a su lado, el sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, pero Tsubasa ni siquiera la escuchó. Su mente estaba en otra parte, recordando la noche anterior, recordando el beso que se había quedado para siempre en sus labios.

— ¿Aceptas a Sanae como tu esposa? — Preguntó el sacerdote —. ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Tsubasa pasó saliva, miró a Sanae y cerró fuertemente los ojos para intentar sacar a Taro de su mente. — Yo… yo… s-s-s-sí…acepto…

El sacerdote asintió y miró a la novia para repetir la misma pregunta.

—Sí, acepto. — Dijo Sanae, quien no dudó ni un instante para responder.

El joven Ozora se sintió entonces invadir por una profunda depresión. Ya no importaba lo que sucediera, ya no podría escapar. Logrando mostrar una sonrisa para Sanae y todos los presentes, Tsubasa se limitó a seguir con la ceremonia como si fuera un muerto viviente, sin ponerle mucha atención a nada y mostrando un entusiasmo tan falso como una moneda de medio yen.

El final de la ceremonia, luego de que el padre lo bendijera a él y a Sanae, fue el único momento en que Tsubasa sonrió honestamente, así fuera sólo de alegría al saber que esta farsa terminaba.

Pero no había terminado. Faltaba una cosa: Aún debía besar a Sanae para llevar todo a buen término. Si dos días antes alguien le hubiera dicho que besar a su novia le resultaría algo casi imposible de hacer, Tsubasa Ozora se habría reído en su cara; pues si bien era cierto que besarla no era algo que le pareciera muy especial, tampoco le resultaba difícil. Pero ahora, no podía ni siquiera acercar sus labios a los de ella sin ver frente a él a Taro Mizaki.

— Tsubasa… ¿qué sucede? — Le murmuró Sanae. La mujer no daba muestras de estar preocupada, pero si se mostraba un poco extrañada con la situación; había imaginado que su ahora esposo no dudaría en lo más mínimo para besarla.

— Nada. — Respondió él, arreglándoselas para sonreír mientras pensaba en una excusa creíble. — Es sólo que… quería admirarte un poco.

— Gracias mi amor. — Dijo ella sonriendo, — tú estás muy apuesto. — y sin más, Sanae cerró los ojos y le ofreció a su esposo sus labios.

La frente de Tsubasa se llenó de sudor, ya no podía retrasar esto más. Debía hacerlo. Cerrando los ojos, el joven futbolista dejó que Taro llenara su mente mientras se acercaba a Sanae y, cuando unió sus labios con los de ella, en lo único que pensaba era en sus sentimientos por Taro Mizaki.

El joven Ozora no puso atención mientras Sanae lo guiaba fuera de la iglesia entre aplausos de los invitados. Simplemente sonreía esperando que todo terminara. Ni siquiera sintió la lluvia de arroz con la que él y su esposa fueron bañados al atravesar las puertas del templo. Tsubasa simplemente mantenía su sonrisa sin hablar en lo absoluto, ocultando el hecho de que sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Fue entonces que lo vio. De pie frente a la limosina que habría de llevarlo a él y a Sanae a dar un recorrido por las calles de Tokio antes de dejarlos en la terraza del hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Vestía de traje negro y lo miraba con una sonrisa que, Tsubasa sabía, escondía una profunda tristeza. Esa persona que lo esperaba de pie frente a la limosina era Taro Mizaki.

Tsubasa tuvo que controlarse para no desprenderse de Sanae y correr hasta donde estaba Mizaki. De algún modo, logró avanzar del brazo de su esposa hasta quedar de frente a Taro.

— Lamento llegar tarde. — Dijo el joven Mizaki. — Pero no podía dejar de venir.

— Eso no importa. — Aseguró Sanae. — Lo importante es que estás aquí al menos para vernos salir. Gracias Taro.

— Sí… gracias Taro. — Dijo Tsubasa, que no pudo contenerse más y abrazó a Taro de un modo lo más inocente posible para no levantar sospechas.

— Te deseo lo mejor. — Le murmuró él mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— Gracias. — Dijo el joven Ozora, separándose de Taro mientras luchaba para no mostrarse triste.

— Bueno… creo que la dama y tú tienen lugares a dónde ir. — Comentó Taro, quien luego de abrazar a Sanae, abrió la puerta de la limosina para la pareja.

— Así es Taro. — Contestó Sanae, — Espero que puedas ir a la fiesta.

— Haré lo que pueda y… Felicidades. — Respondió y, una vez que la pareja se alejaba en la limosina, se quedó allí mientras los invitados se dirigían a sus automóviles dispuestos a llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo.

— Te perdiste la ceremonia, Mizaki — Acusó de pronto Genzo, que se había acercado a saludar. — ¿Alguna razón en especial?

— No, ninguna.

— ¿Al menos irás a la fiesta?

— No Genzo, creo que no iré.

— Vaya que eres aburrido.

— No es eso. Estoy enfermo, debería estar en mi hotel justo ahora.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó el portero, sonando verdaderamente preocupado.

— Una fuerte indigestión. — Mintió Taro, que luego de inclinarse un poco, comenzó a alejarse, — Adiós, Wakabayashi.

— Sí, hasta luego. — Se despidió el portero. — Que te mejores.

0

La fiesta, también organizada por Sanae, se llevaba a cabo en la terraza del hotel Paradise Inn de Tokio y, Tsubasa debía volver a admitirlo, su esposa había organizado muy bien el evento. Cuando entró del brazo de Sanae, en verdad había quedado impresionado por la decoración y el acomodo de mesas que ella había elegido. Pero ni eso, ni el grupo que ella contrató para la música en vivo habían logrado sacarlo de su depresión.

Para cuando se partió el pastel de bodas y se sirvió la comida, Tsubasa estaba comenzando a sentir que si tenía que seguir fingiendo una sonrisa tras otra mientras posaba para una fotografía o saludaba a un invitado, su cara terminaría por caérsele.

Ya no podía soportar tener que sonreír para sus padres, para Roberto, para sus compañeros de la selección y de equipo, que habían venido desde España sólo para esto. Era una tortura horrible. Y lo peor era que Taro no había llegado, si él hubiera estado allí, Tsubasa se habría sentido capaz de resistir todo esto de una mejor manera.

— ¿Sigues nervioso? — Preguntó Sanae, dándole un suave masaje a los hombros de su marido. — Relájate un poco amor, no está bien que estés tan tenso.

— No puedo evitarlo. — Respondió el futbolista luego de sonreír a otro invitado que había ido a saludarlos a la mesa. — Todo este asunto de la boda me ha puesto más nervioso de lo que pensé. ¿No podríamos irnos ya?

— Podemos salir temprano si eso quieres, pero al menos permíteme bailar una pieza contigo. — Pidió la nueva señora Ozora, quien a diferencia de su marido, estaba pasándosela bastante bien. — No podemos dejar la fiesta sin estar en el baile.

—… Está bien. ¿Cuánto falta para que comience la música?

— No mucho, menos de diez minutos.

El joven Ozora no respondió, sólo asintió y se acomodó en su asiento, deseando febrilmente que la farsa terminara de una vez. Sin embargo, era fácil notar que a pesar de que se lo había ofrecido, Sanae no tenía la menor intención de salir temprano de la fiesta. Para nada.

Fue entonces que la música comenzó. Y obviamente, su esposa le pidió la primera pieza y él no pudo negarse. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Tsubasa logró llevar el baile lo mejor posible, intentando reunir ánimos para resistir lo que quedara de fiesta luego de esta inútil pantomima.

Cuando la pieza terminó y Tsubasa estaba planeando cómo salir de la fiesta, Ryo Ishisaki decidió acercarse y pedir la oportunidad de bailar con la novia. Por un momento, el joven Ozora pensó que era una molestia que aumentaría el tiempo que tendría que pasar sufriendo, pero luego le pareció una buena manera de quitarse a Sanae de encima durante algunos minutos que él podía aprovechar para llamar a Taro y tratar de averiguar qué tan mal se sentía por todo el asunto de la boda.

— ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Tsubasa, que estaba por llamar a Taro con su celular, casi suelta el teléfono al escuchar la pregunta. Al mirar a su derecha, descubrió que quien lo asustó era Genzo.

— Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás desesperado por escapar. — Opinó el portero. — ¿Algún problema?

— No, ninguno. — Dijo Tsubasa tratando de sonar tranquilo. — Es sólo que todavía no lo puedo creer, acabo de casarme… no es algo de todos los días, Genzo, es normal que esté nervioso. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en mi lugar?

— Supongo que igual, pero la ceremonia ya pasó. Deberías tratar de disfrutar la fiesta. Por cierto… ¿A quién pensabas llamar?

— A Mizaki. Quiero saber porqué no está aquí.

— Me dijo que estaba enfermo del estómago. — Recordó Genzo, que entonces notó que Sanae se acercaba a ellos, pues la pieza que bailaba con Ryo acababa de terminar. — Si te preocupa Taro y quieres hablarle, hazlo. Yo entretendré a tu esposa un poco. ¿No te molesta que la saque a bailar, o sí?

— No, para nada. — Dijo Tsubasa, que en cuanto Genzo distrajo a Sanae y la llevó de nuevo a la pista de baile, salió de la terraza y marcó velozmente el número de Taro. Pero fue en vano. Taro no respondió aún cuando Tsubasa lo intentó varias veces y esperó hasta que se cortara la línea en cada intento.

0

Kojiro Hyuga originalmente no tenía pensado asistir a la fiesta de bodas de Tsubasa. Desafortunadamente para él, Ken y Takeshi no pensaban de la misma manera y prácticamente lo habían arrastrado hasta el hotel Paradise. Algo aburrido, Kojiro había pasado el tiempo comentando a sus dos amigos su idea para convertirse en el trío estrella de la selección Japonesa. La idea de Hyuga parecía algo difícil de lograr, pero cuando terminó de explicarse, Ken y Takeshi admitieron que era un gran plan.

— Básicamente nos ofreces entrar al fútbol europeo para que podamos mejorar nuestro juego. — Comentó Ken. — ¿Cómo lo harás?

— La señora Matsumoto se encargará de ello, te lo garantizo. — Kojiro Hyuga no mentía al afirmar esto: Kaori Matsumoto, su representante, era una negociante muy hábil que había logrado hacerse de una muy buena reputación entre los promotores deportivos europeos. Prueba de ello era el alto salario de Hyuga en el Piamonte o los jugosos contratos de publicidad que le había conseguido. — ¿Aceptan formar parte del plan?

Ken y Takeshi se miraron y no tardaron en asentir. La oportunidad era muy buena para dejarla pasar; y ser representados por la señora Matsumoto les garantizaba al menos un par de juegos como titulares al inicio de la temporada.

— Ahora que eso está arreglado… me gustaría saber porqué te resistías tanto a venir a la fiesta. — Dijo Ken Wakashimazu. — ¿Qué aún piensas que Ozora es insoportable?

— Yo también quisiera saberlo. — Agregó Takeshi Sawada. — ¿Qué te sucede?

— Nada, yo sólo quería ir a la ceremonia. — Explicó Kojiro. — No venir a la fiesta.

— Deberías tratar divertirte un poco. — Aconsejó Takeshi.

— Hay que admitir que Ozora tiene suerte. — Comentó Ken de repente. — Ahora que la miro bien, Sanae no es para nada fea. Aunque no lo había notado antes.

— Lo cual es una suerte para él. — Opinó Takeshi. — Si lo hubieras notado antes de seguro te las habrías arreglado para agregarla a tu lista de conquistas.

Kojiro se limitó a tomar un trago de champaña, él ya había notado que Sanae se veía hermosa ese día desde que la vio entrar a la iglesia y pudo verla de cerca. En cierto modo envidiaba a Ozora por conseguir una esposa tan linda antes que él, pero al final no era gran cosa; él y Tsubasa sólo eran rivales en el campo de juego, no en todos los aspectos de sus vidas.

— ¿Sabes qué sería divertido? — Dijo Ken con una sonrisa traviesa. — Que le pidas a Sanae que baile contigo, Hyuga.

— Olvídalo Ken. — Respondió Kojiro. — Eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que Tsubasa se enoje contigo? — Preguntó Ken, haciéndole un guiño a Takeshi, la señal que usaban siempre cuando se unían para hacerle una broma a Kojiro a fin de lograr quitarle el mal humor.

— No, y no le tengo miedo a Ozora. — Dijo Kojiro, que no apreció el comentario de Ken.

— Demuéstralo entonces. — Retó Takeshi. — ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte?

— No lo sé. — Contestó Kojiro.

— Entonces no tienes excusa. Anda, no pasará nada. — Insistió Ken. — Lo peor que podría pasar es que te diga que no.

— Por lo que veo no me dejarán en paz hasta que lo haga. ¿Cierto? — Dijo Hyuga, que ya se había resignado a seguirle el juego a sus amigos con tal de no tener que soportarlos por el resto de la noche. — Bien, iré a hacer el ridículo. ¿Contentos?

La canción terminó y el baile también. Sanae se despidió de Genzo y lo miró volver a su mesa y, justo cuando se disponía a ir a buscar a su marido. Se encontró con que Kojiro Hyuga estaba esperando por ella a unos pasos.

— Hola. — Saludó ella, un poco sorprendida.

— Hola. — Respondió él. La música de la siguiente canción, una lenta balada romántica ya comenzaba. Mentalmente, Kojiro estaba maldiciendo a sus dos amigos, pero ya no podía retroceder. — ¿Puedo…? — Preguntó, ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que baile contigo, Hyuga? — Dijo Sanae con una expresión de sorpresa, esto sí era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría.

—… Si no… si no quieres… no tengo problema con eso… pero… — Kojiro dio una rápida mirada hacia su mesa, en donde Ken y Takeshi parecían estar bastante divertidos y decidió que no les daría la satisfacción de verlo ser rechazado en algo tan inocente como invitar a su anfitriona a bailar una pieza con él. — ¿Por favor?

Sanae tomó la mano de Kojiro y sonrió. No podía negarse a la petición de un invitado, y podía dedicarse a buscar a su esposo luego de terminar de bailar una pieza más. — Está bien, bailemos. ¿Sí sabes cómo bailar o quieres que yo te guíe?

— Creo que sé bailar bien. — Respondió Kojiro.

— Ya lo sé. He visto el comercial en el que bailas con esa modelo italiana. — Respondió Sanae, — Lo hiciste para una línea de ropa o algo así. ¿No es cierto?

— Sí, así fue. — Contestó el joven Hyuga, que comenzó a guiar a Sanae a través de la pista con gentileza y poco a poco adquirió confianza al notar que ella lo dejaba hacer y lo seguía con facilidad. Mientras bailaba, Kojiro le agradeció en silencio a la señora Matsumoto por haberlo obligado a tomar clases de baile para ese comercial.

Sanae estaba sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida. Kojiro Hyuga sabía bailar. Bien, esta era otra cosa más que podría agregar a la lista de talentos que él no mostraba nunca. Y, al apoyar sus manos en sus brazos, notó una cosa más. — Son más firmes que los de él. — Murmuró, comparando los brazos de su marido con los de Hyuga.

— ¿Me decías?

— No era nada. — Dijo ella, apenada por comparar a su esposo con otro hombre el mismo día de su boda. — Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Perdón.

— Supongo que Ozora ya te lo ha dicho varias veces, pero estás hermosa hoy. — Dijo Kojiro quien, distraído por el baile, el aroma del perfume de Sanae y la suave música, había hablado sin pensar, diciendo algo que estando alerta jamás habría dejado escapar de sus labios. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no le quedó otra opción más que mirar en otra dirección y seguir bailando en silencio mientras terminaba la canción.

Sanae suspiró al escuchar eso. No, Tsubasa aún no le había dicho nada. No le había hecho ni un cumplido directamente. Pero al menos aquí había alguien que sí lo notaba. Lástima que no había sido la persona que ella deseaba. Pero no tenía importancia, estaba segura de que su esposo lo había notado y que la razón por la que no le decía nada era porque era tímido; así de simple.

— Lamento haberte dicho eso. — Le murmuró Kojiro en voz baja cuando la música terminó y se separaba de ella. — Yo… hablé sin pensar.

— ¿Entonces… fue mentira? — Preguntó Sanae, — ¿No me veo bien?

— No mentí. Pero no soy yo quien debe decirte esas cosas. Y… felicidades para ti y Ozora. — Explicó Kojiro, quien sin saber qué más decir, se alejó para calmar sus nervios y patearse mentalmente por lo que acababa de decirle a Sanae.

Aunque por un momento Sanae pensó que debería agradecerle la felicitación a Kojiro, la expresión de su rostro la disuadió de hacerlo y prefirió sólo mirarlo mientras regresaba a su mesa. La joven mujer olvidó pronto el asunto, y se ocupó de buscar a su marido, a quien encontró afuera de la terraza, muy ocupado intentando contactar a alguien con su celular. Cuando ella preguntó a quién, Tsubasa simplemente explicó que quería preguntarle a Taro porqué no había asistido a la fiesta. Satisfecha su curiosidad, Sanae logró convencer a su marido de dejar la llamada para después y logró llevarlo de vuelta a la terraza.

0

Ya era casi la media noche. El festejo había terminado sólo quince minutos antes y Tsubasa, oculto en el baño de la suite del hotel Paradise que Sanae había reservado para ellos, intentaba dejar de sentirse como si fuera un conejo asustado. Lo cierto es que el futbolista ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Luego de aceptar cargar a Sanae y depositarla en la cama con mucho cuidado, ella lo había besado profundamente, obviamente sugiriendo que consumaran el matrimonio del modo más tradicional.

Pero él no pudo hacerlo.

La sola idea de intimar con Sanae lo llenó de pánico y cuando ella terminó de besarlo y lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza, Tsubasa no pudo soportarlo más. Temblando, se levantó de la cama y sin darle alguna explicación, se encerró en el baño.

— ¿Te sientes bien, amor? — Llamó Sanae por quinta vez desde el otro lado de la puerta; su voz sonaba llena de angustia y preocupación. — ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Y por quinta vez, Tsubasa no respondió. No sabía qué decirle, simplemente no lo sabía. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que había sido al no detener la boda para ir con Taro. De hecho, le parecía que lo único que aún tenía sentido en su vida era lo que sentía por Taro Mizaki.

Un par de minutos más tarde, durante los que había seguido ignorando a Sanae, Tsubasa se encontró con el celular en la mano, deseando llamar a Taro para arreglar las cosas con él. Fue entonces que decidió que, si quería estar tranquilo, tendría que hablar con él en persona; no había otra solución. No podría enfrentar a Sanae a menos de que descubriera a dónde lo llevarían sus sentimientos por el joven Mizaki.

— ¿Tsubasa, estás enfermo?

— No, no estoy enfermo. — Respondió. — No te preocupes Sanae. Ahora salgo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Tsubasa se encontró a su esposa, aún con su vestido de novia, mirándolo con preocupación. Pero descubrió que, aunque se sentía mal por hacerla pasar por esto, no era bastante como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión; Tsubasa estaba decidido a ver a Taro, sólo así lograría saber qué estaba sucediendo con su vida en ese momento y lo que sucedería después.

— ¿Qué sucedió… acaso yo… hice algo que no… te gustó?

— Escucha Sanae, no ha sido tu culpa. — Respondió él en voz baja. — Todo es culpa mía… yo… no puedo hacer lo que querías… hay algo que… me lo impide y…

— ¿Es porqué estás tan asustado como yo? — Le preguntó ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. — Yo… nunca he hecho esto antes y… la verdad no quisiera decepcionarte… pero si eso es lo que tú sientes… ¿No podemos enfrentarlo juntos?

— Sanae… no es eso… — Tsubasa cerró los ojos y soltó la mano de su esposa. — Yo… no puedo estar contigo ahora… espero que lo puedas entender.

— No, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que nuestra primer noche juntos? — Preguntó una angustiada Sanae.

— Perdóname Sanae, pero tengo qué salir. — Respondió Tsubasa que, sin mirar a su esposa, salió de la habitación.

0

Media hora después, Tsubasa bajaba del taxi que había tomado fuera del hotel, afortunadamente manejado por un chofer obsesionado con el Sumo, justo frente a la modesta casa donde Mizaki y su padre habían vivido hacía años. Tsubasa sabía que Taro se hospedaba allí; y también sabía que el padre de su amigo no estaba en la casa.

Dispuesto a resolver las cosas, Tsubasa tocó insistentemente a la puerta. Se sentía extraño, por un lado estaba la pasión y el deseo por Taro que lo habían obligado a salir de su hotel y dejar a su esposa; y por el otro, estaba una sensación de culpa que crecía poco a poco, pero no lo bastante rápido como para obligarlo a retroceder. Cuando una luz se encendió, el corazón de Tsubasa se aceleró un poco, comenzó a sudar y sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué le diría Taro? La incertidumbre lo estaba matando; era casi peor de lo que sufrió durante la boda.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió. Y allí estaba Taro, con el cabello desarreglado, sin camisa y sólo con unos bóxer. A juzgar por su rostro había estado profundamente dormido, pero ahora una expresión de sorpresa comenzaba a hacerse presente en él.

— ¿Tsubasa? — Murmuró Taro —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar con Sanae?

— Tenía que verte. No podía pensar en otra cosa. — Respondió él —. ¿Puedo pasar… por favor?

Taro dudó un momento. Si dejaba entrar a Tsubasa, no tenía idea de lo que pudiera pasar, y él realmente debería estar con su esposa pero… el joven Mizaki suspiró mientras se rendía, al final sus sentimientos triunfaron. — Está bien, pasa.

Tsubasa se había quitado el saco y la corbata antes de sentarse en el sofá y ahora miraba la sala para intentar calmarse. — La casa no ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí. — Comentó cuando Taro se sentó junto a él y le entregaba una taza de café.

— Lo sé. — Respondió Taro, — mi padre no suele estar aquí, así que no hemos hecho cambios importantes… — El muchacho hizo una pequeña pausa —. ¿Por qué estás aquí Tsubasa, qué ha pasado con Sanae?

Tsubasa bajó la mirada y bebió todo su café de un trago. — Sanae seguramente está intentando localizarme. — Explicó mostrando su celular apagado. — Pero no quiero hablar con ella ahora. Primero tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo, es por eso que estoy aquí.

— ¿Aclarar? — Taro sonó un poco molesto — Creo que dejaste todo muy en claro hoy.

— ¡Demonios, Taro! — Exclamó Tsubasa. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste?

— ¿Lo que yo te hice?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, que había algo en mi que sólo esperaba una señal para despertar? — Preguntó Tsubasa, ligeramente alterado. — ¡Pues tenías razón!

— Entonces… ¿tú también…?

— Sí… yo también… te a-a-amo de verdad, Taro. — Admitió Tsubasa, mordiéndose los nudillos y sintiendo que estaba por echarse a llorar. — Y no sé si patearte el trasero por haberme hecho darme cuenta de ello o… repetir lo que hicimos ayer.

— Creo que yo… puedo responder a eso. — Respondió el joven Mizaki que entonces, muy lentamente, envolvió a Tsubasa entre sus brazos y buscó sus labios.

Tsubasa Ozora no dudó en esta ocasión y respondió al beso de inmediato, explorando con timidez al principio el camino desconocido que era el desnudo pecho de Taro, disfrutando la sensación de su cálida piel en sus manos.

Taro Mizaki respondió del mismo modo y, acostándose junto a Tsubasa en el sofá, y sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, los dos amigos finalmente se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

0

Notas de la autora:

Hola, he aquí el segundo episodio.

Quiero dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior y espero que también puedan comentar sobre éste.

Como ven, la relación de Taro con Tsubasa ha culminado, pero hay otras cosas qué atender en el fanfic, y eso es lo que sigue. Lo que sí puedo decir es que no pensé que las escenas de Sanae con Kojiro me serían tan difíciles de escribir.


	3. La decisión de Ozora y Mizaki

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Destruyendo a Sanae

Por

Yuna Luna 78

Capítulo III

La decisión de Ozora y Mizaki

0

Taro Mizaki despertó y abrió los ojos muy despacio. Descubrió que estaba en la cama de la habitación de su padre y que podía sentir algo cálido a su lado. Eso lo hizo sonreír, pues significaba que lo que sucedió la noche anterior no había sido un hermoso sueño. Arriesgándose a mirar, como si temiera que el hacerlo acabaría con una ilusión; el joven Mizaki pudo ver a Tsubasa Ozora, tan desnudo como él y durmiendo con una expresión de tranquilidad que era envidiable.

Taro casi no podía creer que la noche anterior él y Tsubasa terminarían haciendo el amor en la habitación de su padre. Cierto, era algo que él había deseado ya por años, y aún le costaba trabajo admitir que al fin había sucedido. Mirando a su compañero, Taro le acarició gentilmente el rostro mientras sonreía. El tenerlo a su lado, el saber que había preferido estar con él en lugar de con su esposa y sobre todo, el saber que él también lo amaba era suficiente como para hacerlo sentir una alegría que casi hacía que el corazón le saliera del pecho.

Pero había un problema: un problema llamado Sanae. Tsubasa se había casado con ella el día anterior. Taro no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que ella haría si llegaba a enterarse de lo que había pasado entre su esposo y él. Y además, también había otros problemas en qué pensar; si la prensa se enteraba de esto… el joven futbolista no quería ni pensarlo, seguramente sería el final de las carreras de ambos.

Algo preocupado por esta idea, Taro cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de salir del problema sin tener que terminar su naciente relación con Tsubasa. Fue por esa razón que cuando unos cuantos minutos más tarde sintió cómo los labios de la persona que amaba recorrían su pecho y su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, Taro no pudo temblar un poco y sentir que estaba por echarse a llorar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó el joven Ozora, deteniendo lo que pensó sería una manera inolvidable de despertar a Taro.

— Tengo miedo Tsubasa. — Admitió Taro con un suspiro asustado. — No de lo que hicimos ni de lo que siento por ti. Tengo miedo de lo que pasará cuando… cuando todos se enteren. No van a aceptarlo.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a su compañero y lo acercaba a él, intentando ofrecerle apoyo y tranquilidad. — Pensé mucho en eso antes de quedarme dormido.

— ¿Y descubriste algo?

— Sí. Descubrí que no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Pero que me cuelguen si sé qué hacer acerca de Sanae… ahora sé que no la amo como ella desea… y no quisiera lastimarla… la quiero mucho Taro, es mi mejor amiga.

— Yo… en realidad me siento tan mal como tú por hacerle esto pero… — Taro hizo una pausa para besar la frente de su amado, —…pensar en no tenerte nunca conmigo me estaba matando.

— ¿Fue por eso que me citaste la noche antes de mi boda, un último intento para demostrarme tus sentimientos? — El joven Ozora sonrió, — Pues funcionó Taro.

— ¿No te arrepentirás de esto algún día?

— No, nunca. De eso estoy seguro. Cuando estoy contigo Taro yo… no lo puedo explicar, sólo sé que Sanae nunca me hizo sentir esto. Que nadie me hizo sentir esto.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo siento igual.

— Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto. — Ofreció Tsubasa luego de un largo rato de silencio. — Sanae no tiene que enterarse de esto. Ni ella ni nadie tiene por que saberlo.

— ¿Y crees que funcione? Yo estoy de acuerdo en intentarlo, pero…

— Funcionará. Funcionará siempre y cuando tengamos cuidado.

Taro respiró profundamente y asintió, — Sí, supongo que podemos hacer que funcione. Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar en qué decirle a Sanae.

— Sí… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?

El joven Mizaki no pudo evitar reír un poco, — Es tu esposa, Ozora. Deberías de haber pensado en todo.

— Estamos juntos en esto. — Respondió Tsubasa, fingiendo estar molesto, — También tú deberías de ayudar; piensa en algo, no seas holgazán.

— Pues… creo que hay algo que podríamos hacer.

— ¿Qué?

— Llamaré a Sanae. — Comenzó Taro, — Le diré que llegaste aquí ayer por la noche y…

— Eso suena demasiado a lo que sucedió en verdad. — Interrumpió Tsubasa.

—…Le explicaré que estás muy apenado por dejarla sola, pero que estabas demasiado nervioso como para pensar. Después le diré que estás en camino al hotel — Terminó Taro. — No creo que ella sospeche si le digo eso. ¿O tienes una idea mejor?

— Debo admitir que suena muy bien. — Comentó Tsubasa pensativo, — No me agrada pasar por miedoso, pero creo que puedo actuar mi parte.

— Bien, entonces eso es lo que haremos. Llamaré a Sanae de una vez.

— ¿No podría ser más tarde?— Pidió el joven Ozora mientras miraba el reloj en la pared de la habitación, — Apenas son las seis de la mañana y quiero quedarme aquí contigo un poco más.

— Si eso quieres.

— Sí, eso quiero.

— Por mi está bien. — Aceptó Taro, volviendo a los brazos de Tsubasa y uniendo con pasión sus labios a los suyos. — Por mi está perfecto.

0

Sanae despertó cuando su celular, que había quedado junto a su oído izquierdo, sonó de repente. Mirando el reloj de la habitación, descubrió que era poco mas de las siete de la mañana. Al principio no tuvo idea de quién podría querer molestarla tan temprano, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono al otro lado de la recámara. Fue entonces que todo volvió a ella: La boda. Tsubasa depositándola en la cama de su suite. Su marido encerrándose en el baño, sólo para salir huyendo minutos después. Ella pasando la noche entera esperándolo hasta que el sueño la venció.

— ¿Tsubasa? — Preguntó en cuanto contestó la llamada. — ¿Eres tú, en dónde estás, te ha pasado algo?

"Soy Taro Mizaki." Respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Taro? — Sanae suspiró derrotada, — Lo siento, Taro… yo estoy ocupada con algo importante… no puedo hablar contigo ahora.

"Sí puedes. Tsubasa está conmigo."

— ¿Pero porqué está contigo, acaso también están Genzo, Ryo y el resto de la selección? — Exclamó Sanae, sintiéndose muy enfadada de repente al pensar que su marido prefería pasar la noche, su primera noche como marido y mujer, con sus amigos y no con ella. — ¿No le habían hecho ya su despedida de soltero la semana pasada?

"Nadie del equipo está aquí. Sólo Tsubasa y yo." Aclaró Taro, "Y no hicimos ninguna fiesta. Ozora durmió aquí."

— ¿Está enfermo, verdad? — Preguntó ella, casi a gritos. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

"Tsubasa está bien, Sanae… cálmate y te explicaré todo."

La joven mujer cerró los ojos y se obligó a calmarse. — Bien, te escucho.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Sanae escuchó la mentira fabricada por Taro y por Tsubasa; sin sospechar en ningún momento que algo distinto había pasado.

"Tsubasa en realidad está muy apenado por lo que sucedió." Finalizó Taro, "De hecho no sabe qué decirte ni si quieres verlo de nuevo."

— ¡Claro que quiero verlo de nuevo! — Aseguró ella, — No estoy molesta Taro, puedo entender que se sintiera nervioso. ¿Puedo hablar con él, por favor?

"Tu marido no sabe que te llamé. Sólo quería avisarte para que supieras en dónde estaba. No te preocupes, Te lo enviaré al hotel en poco tiempo. ¿Está bien?"

— Yo… sí, eso estará bien. — Respondió Sanae, que entonces suspiró sintiéndose ligeramente vencida. — Gracias por avisarme Taro.

"Por nada." Dijo el joven futbolista, "Escucha, Tsubasa en verdad está avergonzado. Traten de no pelear por lo que pasó anoche."

— Nosotros nunca pelearemos. — Prometió la recién casada. — Hasta luego.

"Sí, hasta después."

Sanae colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono sin saber qué sentir. Aunque se había calmado al saber que Tsubasa estaba bien, en realidad no entendía qué había pasado. ¿Por qué su esposo había estado tan asustado al momento en que debieron… haberse unido en un solo ser?

Intentando olvidar esos pensamientos, Sanae miró a su alrededor, sólo para encontrarse con su imagen reflejada en el espejo que decoraba el tocador. Podía verse por completo, y su imagen no la complacía en absoluto. Estaba hecha un desastre: su vestido de novia estaba arrugado y desarreglado, su cabello era un manojo desordenado y revuelto y su rostro estaba pálido y marcado por profundas ojeras. Sin darse cuenta, Sanae comenzó a llorar, y no sintió las primeras dos lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, escurriendo el poco maquillaje que aún le quedaba en el rostro, hasta que llegaron a su cuello.

La joven mujer pasó saliva y se limpió esas lágrimas. Esta no era la manera en la que las cosas debían de haber sucedido. Esta no era la manera en la que había planeado por años que sería su primer despertar como una mujer casada: Sola y llena de dudas sobre el paradero de su marido. Lentamente, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer su rostro y, aunque Sanae volvió a limpiarlas, parecía que no podría detenerse.

Y no podía detenerse porque una duda había entrado en ella y ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse, una y otra vez: ¿Por qué la había abandonado Tsubasa de esa manera?

_Porque quería escapar._

Esa frase apareció en sus pensamientos por sí misma y sacudió a Sanae como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo. La muchacha cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esto no estaba bien, ya incluso había comenzado a pensar tonterías. Era imposible que Tsubasa hubiera pensado algo así; él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Y sin embargo, la impresión de que esa era la verdad no desapareció del todo.

Obligándose a hacer a un lado la sensación de abandono que la invadía, Sanae se levantó de la cama y llamó a recepción para solicitar que le subieran la maleta con su ropa que había dejado encargada allí el día anterior, aunque se vio forzada a pedir expresamente que el botones dejara la maleta en el pasillo y se marchara de inmediato con el único fin de evitar dar explicaciones.

No mucho después, la joven mujer miraba sin mucho entusiasmo su equipaje para decidir qué ponerse. No llevaba mucho: un cambio de ropa interior, dos camisas blancas, una falda café y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Luego de varios minutos en que no hizo más que sentarse y mirar las camisas, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía deseos de abandonar la habitación.

Porque abandonar la habitación implicaría enfrentar las miradas del personal y de los huéspedes del hotel. Todas esas personas la mirarían, esperando verla caminar junto a su esposo… y ella estaría sola. El sólo pensar en eso hacía que la idea de bajar al restaurante del hotel a desayunar la llenara de miedo.

Finalmente Sanae, luego de mirar las ropas en su maleta otro poco, decidió que primero se daría un baño y luego se pondría la falda y la camisa. Una vez que salió de la regadera y se cambió de ropa, sus ojos se posaron en su vestido de novia con una total decepción. Ella no debió haber sido quien se quitara el vestido, y tampoco tenía porqué estar allí, pulcramente doblado en la cama. El vestido debió habérselo quitado su marido, y tendría que estar tendido en el suelo junto con el traje de su esposo. O al menos, eso era lo que ella había pensado que sucedería.

—Tal vez… en unos años… Tsubasa y yo nos reiremos al recordar esto…—, murmuró la joven mujer mientras guardaba cuidadosamente el vestido en su maleta. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que su marido decidiera volver al hotel para buscarla. Bostezando, una ligeramente molesta y todavía muy decepcionada Sanae se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión; con suerte, podría encontrar algo interesante que mirar y así poder distraerse un poco.

La mujer intentó concentrarse en un noticiero, pero poco a poco la falta de sueño comenzó a afectarla, a fin de cuentas, no había dormido más de dos horas la noche anterior. Bostezando otra vez, Sanae se deslizó hasta quedar acostada en el sillón y finalmente cayó dormida.

0

Sanae no supo cuánto durmió, pero cuando despertó notó que la televisión estaba apagada y pudo escuchar un ruido extraño y constante. Un poco adormilada, la joven se estiró en el sofá y pronto identificó el sonido: era el ruido de la regadera. Eso le indicó que su marido ya había vuelto y también lo que hacía. Si bien le parecía raro que no la hubiera despertado, pensó que no lo había hecho para permitirle dormir un poco, ya que, Tsubasa debió darse cuenta de que ella no había dormido bien la noche anterior.

Levantándose, Sanae avanzó hacia el baño con la intención de intentar hablar con Tsubasa, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta. No estaba segura de qué hacer, temía que si lo llamaba él simplemente no la escucharía y no sabía si debía entrar o no. Mientras pensaba en esto, se dio cuenta de que ella y Tsubasa estaban casados, y no habría nada de malo en que entrara mientras él se bañaba… la mujer se sonrojó un poco con el pensamiento que acababa de aparecer en su mente, quizás podría intentar terminar aquello que había quedado pendiente entre ellos la noche anterior. Además, la idea de intimar bajo la tibia agua de la regadera con su marido le parecía… bastante interesante. Con su respiración un poco agitada por la emoción y un poco de miedo, la recién casada decidió que llevaría a cabo su idea. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, el sonido de la regadera se detuvo en ese momento…

Tsubasa Ozora había regresado al hotel con la esperanza de no encontrar a Sanae en la habitación. No se sentía capaz ni con el ánimo de intentar explicar sus acciones de la noche anterior; en especial cuando sólo poco antes había compartido algo hermoso con la persona que amaba en realidad; si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, lo que lo hacía sentirse de ese modo era que no quería mentirle a Sanae. Pero no tenía otra opción. Fue por eso que, cuando la encontró profundamente dormida en el sofá, decidió no despertarla y postergar lo más posible el tener que hablar con ella. Sin tener nada más qué hacer, Tsubasa apagó la televisión y decidió bañarse a fin de quitarse el aroma de Taro de su cuerpo. Una vez bajo el agua tibia, el joven futbolista intentó entender cómo las cosas pudieron haberse complicado tanto.

No se arrepentía de amar Taro ni de haber hecho el amor con él. Pero sí le dolía lastimar a Sanae y aunque ya había considerado preguntarle si había manera de anular el matrimonio lo más pronto posible, Tsubasa sabía que sugerirle eso a su esposa sería casi tan malo como apuñalarla por la espalda y después arrancarle la cabeza. No, Sanae no resistiría algo así, al menos no de buen modo. ¿Pero entonces cómo podría separarse de ella, y aún más importante, cuándo; y aún peor, cómo le explicaría el cambio de planes para la luna de miel?

Deseando estar con Taro, con quien todo sería mucho más fácil, Tsubasa cerró la llave y salió de la regadera para envolverse en una bata del hotel y luego secarse el cabello. Completamente concentrado como estaba en encontrar una solución a su problema, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de asombro cuando, al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró cara a cara con su esposa.

— ¿Sanae… qué haces parada aquí?— Preguntó Tsubasa, que retrocedió impulsivamente un paso para evitar tocar a su mujer.

— Sólo quería ver… quería ver si necesitabas algo. — Respondió Sanae, que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolida ante la reacción de su marido al verla. — Amor… ¿estás bien, cierto?

— Estoy bien. Sólo dame un minuto para vestirme.

Sanae se hizo a un lado para permitir que Tsubasa saliera del baño en donde parecía volver a querer refugiarse y le miró con preocupación. Su instinto le decía que había algo importante que él quería decirle, y esperaba que lo hiciera pronto.

El joven Ozora se apresuró a tomar la ropa que había preparado y se quedó inmóvil. De repente, la idea de estar desnudo y vestirse frente a su esposa lo llenaba de terror; era algo que, simplemente, ya nunca podría hacer.

— Sanae… ¿podrías bajar al restaurante y pedirnos algo para desayunar? Así ahorraremos tiempo.

— Pero…

— ¿Por favor? — Insistió Tsubasa, — Tengo hambre y apreciaría mucho no tener que esperar por mi desayuno.

Sanae miró nuevamente a su marido e, incapaz de negarle algo, aceptó. — Muy bien, lo haré. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

— No sé… algo simple, un desayuno americano estará bien.

— De acuerdo. No tardes entonces.

— No lo haré.

Confundida, Sanae salió de la habitación. Ciertamente se sentía más relajada ahora que su esposo estaba de vuelta, pero estaba totalmente segura de que algo estaba molestándolo y necesitaba seriamente hablar con él al respecto. Y mientras pensaba en esto, Sanae entró al restaurante sin ocuparse del agradable ambiente y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana desde la que su marido podría verla con facilidad. No paso mucho antes de que un atento mesero se le acercara.

Casi quince minutos más tarde, Tsubasa finalmente entró al restaurante del hotel. Le fue fácil encontrar a Sanae, pues la mesa que había elegido estaba directamente frente a él. Su esposa estaba ocupada leyendo una de las revistas de cortesía que el hotel proveía a sus clientes. En realidad, Tsubasa aún se sentía bastante nervioso sobre toda esta situación, pero ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para intentar hablar directamente con Sanae acerca de los cambios del viaje de luna de miel que él y Taro habían hecho poco antes. Lo único que esperaba era que ella respondiera positivamente.

— Hola—. Saludó Tsubasa mientras se sentaba frente a Sanae, — espero no haberme tardado mucho.

— No, apenas sirvieron tu comida. — Respondió ella con una sonrisa casual al tiempo que le acercaba su plato. — Tienes suerte, creo que esto no sabría bien frío.

— Tienes razón. — Sonrió él, intentando mostrarse tranquilo, — ¿no comerás tú?

Sanae miró su ensalada de fruta y su vaso de jugo de naranja y asintió, — Sí, claro.

Durante un rato, la pareja comió en silencio. Sanae ahogando sus intentos de iniciar una conversación al no poder encontrar la manera de preguntarle a Tsubasa sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sin hacerlo sentir culpable.

— Sanae…— Llamó Tsubasa una vez que ambos terminaron su desayuno y el mesero se llevó los platos, — Quisiera hablar contigo sobre…

— ¿Lo que sucedió ayer? — Interrumpió ella, — Mi amor, no estoy enojada contigo por eso… yo entiendo que hayas sentido que… no estabas listo pero… supongo que eso ya quedó atrás y podemos seguir adelante.

— Bueno… me alegra saber que no estás molesta conmigo por eso. — Dijo Tsubasa, que comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso y asustado. Cierto, le alegraba saber que Sanae no sospechaba nada, pero no sabía si lo que estaba por decirle cambiaría todo.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? — Preguntó ella, — Adelante querido, puedes decirme lo que sea.

"No lo que sea. Seguramente no resistirías si te dijera lo que siento por Taro." Pensó Tsubasa.

— Es sobre nuestro viaje de luna de miel…— Dijo él en voz baja.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo… pues… cómo puedo decírtelo…

— Sólo di lo que piensas. ¿No deseas cancelarlo, verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!— Se defendió él—, ¡no quiero cancelarlo!

Sanae suspiró aliviada; había pasado casi un mes planeando el viaje en crucero que saldría desde Grecia, los llevaría a través del Mar Mediterráneo hasta llegar a Portugal y de allí tomarían un tren que los dejaría en Madrid, en donde había arreglado pasar algunos días.

— ¿Entonces?

— No tomaremos ese crucero. — Dijo Tsubasa con rapidez para no perder el valor que había conseguido reunir durante la pequeña pausa que le concedió su mujer. — Lo siento pero… hice algunos… cambios.

Sanae miró a su esposo fijamente por unos de segundos y después parpadeó un par de veces con una expresión de duda en el rostro. — ¿Qué… clase de… cambios?

— ¡Iremos a Francia!— Anunció Tsubasa, esperando que mostrarse emocionado podría evitar que Sanae se sintiera deprimida, — Cuando hablé con Taro anoche me convencí de que pasear unos días por París y recorrer la campiña Francesa sería lo mejor para nosotros, además… no tienes qué preocuparte de nada, ya llamé a la agencia de viajes y aceptaron a cambiar el itinerario y los boletos… ¡Todo por el mismo precio! Y no sólo eso, Taro aceptó ser nuestro guía. ¡Será fantástico!

Sanae pasó saliva y bajó la mirada… no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ni tampoco podía entender por qué Tsubasa había decidido hacer un cambio tan drástico sin consultarlo con ella antes. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado planeado el viaje… esto era injusto, injusto, injusto… ¡Muy injusto!

— ¿Sanae?

La joven mujer respiró profundamente varias veces y se enderezó en su asiento, había cerrado sus manos en puños que apoyaba firmemente en sus rodillas, logrando calmarse lo suficiente, Sanae finalmente miró a su esposo.

— Me esforcé mucho para organizar nuestra luna de miel, Tsubasa. — Dijo ella en voz baja—. Pero haremos lo que quieras. Discúlpame… yo… tengo que ir a caminar, necesito pensar sobre esto… — Sin decir más, Sanae se levantó y salió del restaurante.

Tsubasa Ozora miró en silencio cómo su esposa abandonaba el restaurante, no se sentía tan culpable como pensó en un principio; pero aún así, la culpa estaba allí, y no podía hacer nada para desaparecerla. Sin saber qué hacer, Tsubasa comenzó a marcar en su celular el número de la única persona con la que podría hablar que sabía lo haría sentirse mejor: Taro Mizaki.

0

Para la joven mujer que recorría las calles sin prestar atención a su alrededor, el mundo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió del restaurante y dejó a su esposo sin decirle a dónde iría o qué era lo que pensaba hacer. En realidad, Sanae no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que debía hacer ni de lo que debía sentir. Aún no podía creer que Tsubasa se había atrevido a cambiar totalmente su viaje de luna de miel. Luego de todo el trabajo que ella había pasado planeándolo, mostrándole a su marido las fotografías del crucero, asegurándose de que él estuviera de acuerdo con su idea… todo eso para nada. Su esposo había cambiado los planes de viaje en cuestión de una mañana sin habérselo consultado antes.

El cambio de planes para la luna de miel era algo que ella podía entender. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era algo completamente distinto; algo en lo que apenas acababa de reparar luego de repasar varias veces los eventos que habían sucedido desde que terminó la boda y ella y Tsubasa salieron de la iglesia. Recordó la manera en la que él había reaccionado luego de que lo besó en su noche de bodas y la manera en la que había retrocedido cuando la vio al salir del baño.

Sanae se detuvo en la esquina de una concurrida calle y, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado y algunos la miraban preguntándose porqué no se movía, después de analizar bien los eventos de la noche anterior y de esa mañana, se había dado cuenta de algo que hizo que sintiera una daga en su corazón.

_Su esposo no quería tocarla._

La joven sintió entonces que sus ojos se humedecían y, sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué Tsubasa no quería estar con ella, por qué no había querido hacerle el amor en su noche de bodas, acaso él no la quería?

— ¿Por qué…? — Murmuró ella, incapaz de entender la razón por la que el hombre que amaba la rechazaba de ese modo.

Y así, llena de una tristeza que nunca había sentido antes, sin poder contener sus lágrimas, sin poder encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, Sanae siguió su camino, hundiéndose cada vez más en una espiral de depresión.

La joven mujer no regresó al hotel hasta muy entrada la tarde.

0

Notas:

Hola, he aquí el tercer episodio.

Primero que nada, quiero volver a dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, espero que también disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

Por otra parte, lamento mucho la tardanza para este nuevo episodio, estuve ocupada con los exámenes de la universidad y no había tenido tiempo para escribir, gracias por su comprensión.


	4. ¿Por qué es él amable conmigo?

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

El fanfic se sitúa poco después de cuando Tsubasa le pide a Sanae matrimonio…

Destruyendo a Sanae

Por

Yuna Luna 78

Capítulo IV

¿Por qué es él amable conmigo?

0

Tres días. Sanae había vivido ya por tres días en la suite del hotel Paradise. A pesar de que era una habitación lujosa, cómoda, bonita y que el servicio del hotel era excelente, ella ya estaba cansada del lugar. ¡Debería estar de viaje de luna de miel con su esposo en vez de seguir en Tokio!

Pero no. Gracias a la gran idea de Tsubasa de pasar unos días en Francia y cancelar el viaje que ya tenían listo, tenía que esperar hasta que llegara la fecha en que saldrían para Europa. Una fecha que no conocía aún. Y eso no era lo único, su marido había pasado los últimos tres días en compañía de Taro para, según él, "preparar todo lo mejor posible"; y aunque Sanae podía comprender eso, se sentía un poco frustrada porque a raíz de eso, casi no había visto a su marido desde que se casaron.

Sanae miró por la ventana de la suite y suspiró con melancolía. En realidad no quería molestarse con Tsubasa, quería entender sus actos y decisiones de los últimos días pero… la joven mujer recargó su frente en el vidrio de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Simplemente no podía entender. Tsubasa no había vuelto a tocarla desde la boda. Ni un beso, ni una caricia. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Cada noche que él llegaba y ella lo esperaba, él simplemente se encerraba en el baño, se duchaba y después de contarle acerca de lo que había hecho con Taro durante el día y desearle una noche de descanso, se echaba a dormir dándole la espalda. Claro, ella había intentado abrazarlo y acercarse a él, esperando que la cercanía de sus cuerpos fuera suficiente para que él decidiera culminar su amor con ella pero en cuanto la sentía cerca él… él se levantaba y encerraba en el baño hasta que ella se quedaba dormida.

— No lo puedo entender…— murmuró la bella mujer, — ¿por qué Tsubasa no quiere estar conmigo, porqué no quiere abrazarme al menos?

El cristal de la ventana se empañó con el cálido aliento de la joven. El día era algo frío, ya que gruesas nubes cubrían el sol y se había pronosticado que llovería por la tarde. A Sanae el clima no le importaba, aunque no dejó de notar la ironía de que el día coincidía con su estado de ánimo a la perfección. Lo que en verdad le importaba era descubrir qué hacía que su esposo la ignorara de ese modo. No recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarlo durante el tiempo que duró su compromiso ni durante la boda.

¿Pero entonces por qué?

Sane no encontraba una respuesta a esta pregunta que la había torturado desde su noche de bodas. Ninguna. Lo único que podía ver claramente era que su marido no quería tocarla y que ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa situación. Y no podía, porque para lograrlo tendría al menos qué poder tener una conversación al respecto con su marido, y aún no encontraba el modo adecuado de iniciar esa conversación.

Ella se separó del cristal dejando tras de sí la marca de su frente y nariz, que formaron la silueta de un rostro triste que parecía mirarla. La joven mujer se masajeó la sien y separó la vista de la ventana, encendió la televisión y trató de permitir que el ruido la distrajera, pero no dio resultado; su mente aún estaba fija en lo que sucedía en su matrimonio. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle a Tsubasa por qué la evadía de ese modo, pero no podía reunir los ánimos para hacerlo

¿Pero cómo podría? Sanae lo amaba. De eso al menos todavía estaba segura y no quería arriesgarse a hacer algo que lo molestara. Pero también estaba segura que un matrimonio era una empresa de dos, no de una sola persona. Desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de cómo hacer que su esposo la mirara como ella deseara que la hiciera y la tomara del modo que ella necesitaba que lo hiciera.

—Y ahora no sé ni en donde está. — Suspiró ella con un poco de tristeza.

Sanae estaba harta de sentirse triste, incluso había evitado llamar a sus padres para que no le preguntaran nada respecto a sus primeros días de casada. En ese momento, deseó haber cultivado más amistades con las otras alumnas de la facultad de medicina o con sus compañeras de la preparatoria o secundaria; y si bien era cierto que tenía dos amigas a las que estimaba mucho, no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hablarles sobre lo que pasaba. Además, hasta ese momento, el no tener amigas cercanas nunca le había molestado, ya que su atención siempre se centraba en lo que Tsubasa Ozora estuviera haciendo y nada más. La amistad de sus compañeras o compañeros siempre le pareció algo secundario que no necesitaría cuando se casara con Tsubasa. Había sido un error. Haberse concentrado sólo en ganarse a su marido la había convertido en una mujer solitaria sin tener a nadie que fuera de su total confianza a quien llamar para hablar y así no estar sola.

"…_La estrella del fútbol estará presente junto a otros futbolistas de alto nivel para la firma de autógrafos…"_

Escuchar eso en la televisión logró llamar la atención de Sanae, pues pensó que se trataba de un evento al que asistiría su marido sin habérselo mencionado; para su sorpresa, se encontró con que una reportera se acercaba a Kojiro Hyuga, quien estaba de pie junto a sus amigos Ken y Takeshi. La reportera comenzó a hacer preguntas a las que Kojiro respondió con calma, con una ocasional sonrisa y hasta hizo una pequeña broma al final de la entrevista que a la reportera le encantó.

— Vaya… La señora Matsumoto lo ha enseñado bien. — Se murmuró ella mientras observaba a Kojiro Hyuga con mucha atención. La joven mujer no dejó de notar que el eterno rival de su marido había aprendido a la perfección cómo llevar una entrevista, algo sin duda logrado gracias a su representante, algo que su marido aún no podía hacer correctamente.

— Claro que Tsubasa no es muy afecto a ser entrevistado… — Agregó ella en voz baja. A su esposo le interesaba más entrenar y mantener su nivel de juego lo más alto posible que hablar con la prensa.

En la televisión, la reportera le agradeció a Kojiro la atención y comenzó a dar la lista de los futbolistas que estarían en el evento; al final, resultó que varios jugadores de la selección estarían allí con la excepción de Genzo, Tsubasa y Taro. Eso no le sorprendía, Taro y Tsubasa estaban en otra parte y le parecía recordar que Genzo partía para Alemania esa mañana.

"…_La firma se realizará en la tienda de deportes SK del Centro Comercial Tokio a las…"_

— No es tan lejos de aquí… quizás podría ir a ver a Ryo y a los demás. — Se dijo Sanae, al darse cuenta de que si tomaba el tren ahora, estaría en el centro comercial en menos de treinta minutos. Allí podría comprar algo de ropa adecuada para París y también saludar a los amigos de Tsubasa antes o después de comenzar el evento.

Ir al centro comercial no era tan mala idea. Si lo hacía, podría mantenerse ocupada en lo que a su marido le tomaba terminar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo con Taro. De pronto, Sanae se detuvo en seco cuando una idea entró en su mente: Era muy posible que los amigos de su marido le preguntarían porqué él no estaba con ella.

La joven señora Ozora se quedó quieta mientras consideraba eso. Si se quedaba en el cuarto de hotel seguiría sola y sin nada qué hacer, pero si iba a ese centro comercial, al menos podría hablar un poco con Ryo.

— Bueno… supongo que vale la pena ir a distraerme un poco; no es como si el mundo vaya a terminarse si salgo por un par de horas. — Murmuró ella preparándose para ponerse la falda y la camisa blanca que había mandado lavar el día anterior. Una vez que se hubo cambiado, lavado la cara y arreglado el cabello, Sanae se estudió por última vez en el espejo y sintiéndose complacida con su apariencia, salió del hotel.

El viaje en tren fue bastante agradable, pues no era tan temprano como para que los vagones estuvieran llenos a reventar; Sanae incluso había logrado conseguir un asiento junto a la ventana. El día seguía ligeramente frío y húmedo, claro, pero no parecía que tendrían lluvia hasta en la noche.

Por un momento consideró lo que su esposo pensaría si llegaba al hotel y no la encontraba… quizás eso le serviría como un pequeño escarmiento a Tsubasa y lo haría comenzar a comportarse más como su marido y no como si fueran amigos en un viaje de la escuela.

— Y es que parece que prefiere estar con Taro que conmigo—. Murmuró ella, nuevamente mirando con un poco de tristeza por la ventana. Finalmente, Sanae suspiró y se obligó a dejar de lado la depresión que comenzaba a entrar en ella otra vez. No valía la pena sentirse triste, un par de días de incertidumbre matrimonial no arruinarían el resto de su vida y en realidad, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que en cuanto estuvieran en Francia, Tsubasa comenzaría a comportarse como un marido ejemplar.

El pensar que Tsubasa cambiaría su modo de actuar cuando hubiera terminado de hacer lo que lo ocupaba era una excusa bastante simple, pero era lo que Sanae siempre hacía cuando Tsubasa le dedicaba más tiempo a otras cosas que a ella. Claro, la joven mujer nunca lo admitiría, pues de hecho era algo que hacía inconscientemente, respaldado en su profunda fe y confianza en que mientras mantuviera vivo su amor por Tsubasa, él siempre volvería a ella y así, algún día, pronto tal vez, le correspondería sus sentimientos del modo en que ella quería.

0

Tsubasa Ozora estaba ocupado mirando una serie de folletos en una agencia de viajes. Sentado junto a él estaba Taro Mizaki y frente a ambos, una agente ansiosa de cerrar el trato y recibir doble comisión. Tsubasa conocía a la agente, era la misma que había contactado Sanae antes, y ella misma se había encargado de cancelar el crucero y conseguirle boletos de avión a Francia. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era decidir en qué hotel se hospedarían durante el viaje.

— Este es un hotel bastante agradable—. Comentó Taro, tomando un folleto y mostrándoselo a Tsubasa. — Mi padre solía hospedarse aquí.

— No lo dudo—. Respondió el joven Ozora. — Pero necesito encontrar uno que le guste a Sanae.

— Si me permiten sugerir algo… — Intervino la agente de viajes, — El hotel Sherinton es uno de los más lujosos y elegantes de París, tiene una ubicación fantástica no muy lejos de las zonas de interés y un acceso permanente a servicios de transporte. También tienen un excelente servicio a los huéspedes y tenemos muy buenas referencias de su suite para recién casados. Estoy segura de que a su esposa le encantará hospedarse allí.

— No se ve mal…— Comentó Tsubasa pensativo. — Quizás Sanae esté cómoda allí.

— Podría ser, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ese hotel —. Agregó Taro, mirando el folleto con interés. Parte del plan que tenían para cubrir el hecho de que estuvieran juntos era fingir que el joven Mizaki estaba allí para aconsejar a su amigo sobre hoteles y nada más. — Me alegra que me hubieras pedido ayuda para esto Tsubasa, la señora te ha hecho una buena sugerencia.

— Muy bien. Entonces nos quedaremos en el hotel Sherinton—. Anunció Tsubasa luego de pensarlo un poco y devolver el panfleto. — Haga las reservaciones para las fechas que ya discutimos y llámame a mi celular para confirmar, por favor.

— Por supuesto señor Ozora.

Sin más que hacer, Tsubasa y Taro se levantaron, le agradecieron a la agente de viajes su atención, y dejaron el establecimiento de inmediato. Los dos caminaron un rato en silencio, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos uno del otro.

— Aún me sorprende que Sanae aceptara tan fácil que cambiaras los planes para el viaje. — Comentó Taro luego de un rato.

— Sé a lo que te refieres, ella no es una mujer dócil.

— Lo es cuando se trata de ti.

— Cierto. Eso me preocupa, Taro. — Admitió el joven Ozora. — Me hace pensar que Sanae no se recuperará si le decimos sobre lo nuestro.

— Sí… también a mi me preocupa eso. No lo tomaría nada bien y podría caer en una depresión muy fuerte…

— No es algo en lo que me guste pensar. ¿No crees que sería mejor decirle de una vez y dejar la farsa de lado?

Taro respiró profundamente antes de contestar. De hecho, creía que sería una buena idea terminar con todo de una vez pero... en realidad no tenía idea de qué pasaría si lo hacían. — Podríamos hacer eso si tú quieres Tsubasa, sabes que estaré apoyándote y no te dejaré solo. Pero no haré nada que tú no quieras.

El joven Ozora suspiró tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Sabía perfectamente bien que si hablaba con su mujer para intentar explicar su relación con Taro y decirle que no la amaba como esposa ella probablemente no podría recuperarse del golpe que eso representaría. Tsubasa no quería dejar a Taro Mizaki pues ya no podía imaginar pasar su vida sin saber que él estaba en ella, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Sanae.

El joven Ozora se encontraba en una horrible encrucijada. ¿Estaba listo para decirle todo a Sanae y destruirla con esa revelación, lo estaría algún día?

Tsubasa Ozora se detuvo, cerró los ojos y pasó saliva. — No puedo decirle lo que hay entre nosotros, Taro. — Dijo al fin. — No podría decírselo y ver como sufre por mi culpa. Todavía no.

— Entonces esperaremos hasta que el momento sea el adecuado. — Le aseguró Taro, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su compañero. — Y cuando estés listo y llegue el momento, lo haremos juntos.

Tsubasa miró a Taro y sonrió al sentir el contacto y el apoyo que eso representaba. — Sí, eso será lo mejor… gracias.

0

Cuando Sanae finalmente llegó al Centro comercial Tokio y pasó frente a la tienda en la que se llevaría a cabo la firma de autógrafos, se encontró con que ya había una considerable cantidad de personas que llevaban ya fuera un póster de su jugador favorito (no le sorprendió ver que muchas chicas llevaban fotos de Ken) o camisas de la selección y que esperaban emocionados a que el local abriera sus puertas. La joven sonrió complacida al pensar que sus amigos se sentirían felices por haber reunido tanta gente y, planeando ir a visitarlos más tarde, se dirigió a una tienda de ropa del segundo piso del centro comercial.

— ¿Sanae, qué haces tú por aquí?

— Creíamos que a estas alturas estarías en el crucero que mencionaste.

Sanae reconoció las voces de inmediato y deseó no haber estado allí en ese instante. Las voces pertenecían a las únicas dos mujeres que en verdad consideraba buenas amigas. Sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria, se giró para encontrarse con Yayoi Aoba y con Yukari Nishimoto. No hacía falta preguntarles porqué estaban en el centro comercial, pues Sanae sabía muy bien que Yayoi estaba allí por Jun y Yukari por Ryo.

—…H-Hola muchachas, qué coincidencia verlas aquí… — Sanae se las arregló para saludar luego de un segundo de pena al encontrase a sus amigas sin su esposo a su lado. La joven mujer sabía que las preguntas no tardarían en llegar, y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para responderlas.

— ¿Dónde está Tsubasa? — Preguntó Yayoi, mirando con curiosidad a sus alrededores, esperando encontrar al esposo de su amiga por allí. — ¿Ha venido también a la firma de autógrafos?

— No vendrá, está con Taro. — Respondió Sanae, luchando para mantener la vergüenza que sentía a raya. — Hubo un cambio de planes sobre nuestra luna de miel y…

— ¡Pero te esforzaste mucho para planear ese crucero! — Intervino Yukari

Sanae bajó la mirada y suspiró. Sí, se había esforzado mucho planeando ese viaje. Mucho. Pero ya había sido cancelado, no había nada que podía hacer al respecto.

— ¿Qué cambio de planes? — Inquirió Yukari.

— Taro convenció a Tsubasa de que ir a Francia sería mejor.

Yayoi casi hacía mención de que Sanae no se veía muy contenta por el cambio, pero se detuvo; no valía de nada comentar en algo que probablemente había sido la primera crisis matrimonial de los Ozora. Al final, pensó que un comentario agradable sería más adecuado.

— Quizás no sea tan malo, recuerda que hay una razón por la que llaman a París la ciudad del amor. — Dijo Yayoi entonces, intentando que su voz sonara optimista.

— Ella tiene razón. He leído que la ciudad luz es un gran lugar para ir de luna de miel. — Agregó Yukari, que había llegado a una conclusión bastante similar a la de Yayoi.

Sanae notó que sus amigas estaban intentando animarla, y apreció mucho que también decidieran hacer las preguntas sobre Tsubasa y ella a un lado por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería continuar con su plan, pero acompañada de Yukari y Yayoi; a fin de cuentas, la compañía no le vendría nada mal y le ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

— Pensaba comprar algo de ropa elegante para salir a cenar en París, y también otras cosas. — Dijo Sanae, señalando las tiendas de ropa a sus espaldas. — También pensaba comprar otras cosas. ¿Quieren venir? Podremos ir a la firma de autógrafos cuando hayamos terminado.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Aceptó Yayoi, — ¡Incluso te ayudaremos a elegir!

Sanae sonrió a sus dos amigas, — Gracias.

0

Dentro de la tienda de deportes SK el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo, los jugadores allí reunidos se mantenían cerca de las mesas que habían sido habilitadas al fondo de la tienda para la firma de autógrafos y conversaban en grupos separados. En el extremo izquierdo de la hilera de mesas estaban Ryo Ishikawa, Hajime Taki y Mamoru Izawa, y los tres mantenían una animada conversación; el centro de la fila de mesas se lo habían apropiado Jun Misugi y Hikaru Matsuyama que aunque no tan animadamente, conversaban con calma y más allá, al extremo derecho, estaban Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu y Takeshi Sawada, que platicaban con más discreción que el resto de sus compañeros de la selección.

— Habría preferido no venir a esta firma de autógrafos. Tenía cosas que hacer con mis padres hoy. — Se quejó discretamente Takeshi.

— Sabes que tenemos qué hacer esto por el contrato que tiene la selección con esta cadena de tiendas deportivas. — Le recordó Ken. — Además, quizás alguna chica bonita se te acerque para pedirte un autógrafo, tal vez no sea tiempo perdido.

— En lo personal a mi no me molesta estar un par de horas aquí. — Ofreció Kojiro, que se ocupaba en mirar la ropa deportiva colgada en el pasillo que estaba frente a él.

— Lo dices porque tendrás el lugar de honor al centro de la hilera de mesas junto a Jun y a Ken. — Respondió Takeshi. — ¡A mi me enviaron al final!

— Pero no quedaste en la orilla, ese puesto se lo dieron a Ryo así que al menos eso te queda de consuelo. — Sonrió Ken.

— Vaya consuelo que resultó. No pensé que nos ordenarían de ese modo.

— Deja de quejarte. — Pidió Kojiro. — La única razón por la que yo, Ken y Jun estaremos al centro es porque Tsubasa, Taro y Genzo no estarán aquí. ¿Piensas que eso a mi me parece genial? Me hace sentir como si fuera la segunda opción pero puedo aceptarlo, así debe actuar un profesional.

— Me pregunto porqué ninguno de ellos vino al evento. — Comentó Takeshi pensativo.

— Ozora está de luna de miel, Wakabayashi tenía que volver por cuestiones de contrato a Alemania y escuché que Mizaki estaba enfermo. — Explicó Ken. — No me sorprende que no viniera ninguno.

Kojiro estaba por agregar algo, pero en ese momento, el gerente de la sucursal se acercó para indicarles que la firma de autógrafos estaba por comenzar y que ya debían de tomar sus asientos.

— Ánimo Takeshi, esto no será tan malo, te lo aseguro. — Dijo Kojiro, intentando darle a Sawada darle un poco de confianza. — Y en cuanto a ti, Ken, suerte con tus admiradoras.

El portero karateca rió en voz baja y siguió a su amigo; detrás de ellos, Takeshi se acomodó en su silla y respiró profundamente para relajarse y mostrarse alegre con los aficionados; a fin de cuentas Kojiro tenía razón, debía actuar más como un profesional.

0

— ¡Este vestido es perfecto! — Aseguró Yayoi mientras sostenía un vestido de noche color negro de corte bastante sexy a la altura de los hombros de Sanae; las tres amigas habían pasado ya casi dos horas en las tiendas de ropa. — Especial para una cena romántica. ¿No lo crees?

— Yayoi tiene razón. — Agregó Yukari. — Aunque quizás en un color algo más atractivo, quizás tinto o un azul oscuro… ¿Pero porque no te pruebas primero este modelo para ver si te queda bien, Sanae?

La joven señora Ozora se limitó a sonreír para sus amigas, tomar el vestido y entrar al vestidor, luego de que Yayoi y Yukari la convencieran de llevar seis vestidos y algo de lencería más provocativa de lo que ella había planeado comprar no creía que fuera necesario comprar más ropa, pues según sus cuentas, pagar lo que ya llevaba haría que utilizara casi todo el crédito de su tarjeta.

Sin embargo, al mirarse en el espejo del vestidor, Sanae debió admitir que se veía bastante bien, lo bastante bien como para impresionar mucho a su marido. Al final, decidió cambiar uno de los vestidos que ya llevaba por el que en ese momento llevaba puesto. Complacida con su idea, volvió a cambiarse. Justo cuando estaba por terminar, Yayoi la llamó con una voz un poco apurada.

— ¿Sanae, podrías apresurarte un poco? La firma de autógrafos sólo duraría dos horas, está casi por terminar y no quiero que Jun…

— Ahora salgo, Yayoi. — Interrumpió Sanae, que terminó de abrocharse la falda y luego de colgar el vestido en su gancho correspondiente, salió del vestidor. No quería que sus amigas hicieran esperar mucho a sus novios por su culpa y además, ella también quería charlar un poco con los muchachos.

Sanae, Yayoi y Yukari no tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda de deportes luego de eso; aún había personas dentro esperando por un autógrafo de su jugador favorito o de todos los que estaban allí, pero en general casi todos los admiradores ya se habían marchado. Las tres amigas tuvieron que esperar un poco a que los jugadores salieran por la puerta lateral; cuando salieron, no hubo ninguno de ellos que no se mostrara extrañado de ver a Sanae allí, pero solo Jun, Mamoru, Hajime y Ryo le preguntaron el porqué. Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi se marcharon luego de saludar, y aunque Hikaru se quedó un poco más, también se retiró pronto.

Durante la conversación Sanae fue el centro de atención y recibió preguntas acerca de Tsubasa, pero luego de pasar un par de horas con Yayoi y Yukari no tuvo mucho problema en responderlas y dar la misma explicación del cambio de plan para la luna de miel. En realidad no fue tan difícil como esperó que sería y hablar sobre eso con gente que conocía logró hacer que se sintiera como si se hubiera quitado algo de peso de encima. La plática, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo; luego de menos de diez minutos, Jun y Yayoi se disculparon para marcharse juntos y casi inmediatamente después, Yukari y Ryo hicieron lo mismo; Hajime y Mamoru se quedaron un poco más, pero también tenían otros compromisos y no tardaron en retirarse.

Una vez sola, Sanae se sentó en una de las bancas del centro comercial. En realidad le había agradado conversar con Yayoi y Yukari, y apreciaba que ambas hubieran tenido la sensibilidad para no intentar indagar demasiado en la situación que pasaba como recién casada. Si, en realidad había sido agradable pasar un rato con amigos, le había permitido distraerse un poco y olvidar por unas horas lo que sucedía entre Tsubasa y ella.

Luego de unos minutos de simplemente sentarse mirando a la gente pasar, Sanae se arriesgo a mirar dentro de una bolsa y sonrió con picardía. Había conseguido un juego de lencería que resaltaría perfectamente bien las partes más adecuadas de su anatomía y estaba segura de que cuando lo combinara con el negligé rojo hecho en seda que había comprado, no habría manera de que Tsubasa pudiera resistirse a ella diciéndole que estaba cansado. Claro, Sanae había dudado mucho antes de comprar el excesivamente sexual conjunto de lencería, pero al final se convenció de que para combatir la apatía que había estado mostrando su marido en la intimidad requeriría de medidas drásticas.

— O quizás desesperadas. — se dijo Sanae en voz baja. En realidad ya no importaba mucho, ya había comprado la lencería y ahora sólo tenía que esperar para usarla, lo que haría esa misma noche, pues Sanae ya había planeado pedir que les llevaran una cena especial a la suite, comerla junto a su marido y luego sorprenderlo saliendo del baño llevando su nuevo juego de lencería. Pensaba que ese plan no fallaría; a fin de cuentas, ella sabía que tenía un cuerpo lo bastante atractivo como para desviar miradas de vez en cuando y no creía que Tsubasa podría resistírsele si le mostraba algo un poco más sexy de lo normal y entonces tal vez ellos podrían…

Sanae decidió que pensaría en lo que ella y su marido podrían hacer esa noche más tarde; dispuesta a volver al hotel, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida que la dejaría directamente en la calle sobre la que estaba la estación del metro. Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, la joven señora Ozora se encontró con algo que no esperaba: Kojiro Hyuga rodeado por cuatro niños de diez, quizás doce años. Por lo que podía ver, el joven Hyuga estaba firmando algo a cada uno de los niños y al parecer, lo hacía con gusto. Eso le pareció un poco extraño, no creía que a Kojiro le agradara dar autógrafos.

Sanae, que no tenía muchos deseos de justificarse ante el rival más constante de su esposo, comenzó a andar más despacio, esperando que luego de terminar de atender a los niños, Kojiro saldría de la plaza comercial sin notar su presencia. Pero esto no pasó. En su lugar, cuando el último de los pequeños se alejó alegremente mientras observaba su balón recién autografiado, Kojiro levantó la mirada y notó cómo ella se acercaba.

— Naruzawa, no creí que todavía estarías en la plaza. — Comentó él cuando estuvo cerca.

Sanae se detuvo y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Kojiro. — Aún tenía algo de tiempo y decidí quedarme un poco más. Por cierto Hyuga, ya no es Naruzawa, es Ozora.

Kojiro asintió. — Lo olvidé de momento, perdón.

— ¿En serio lo olvidaste? — Preguntó Sanae. — ¿O no querías mencionar el nombre de mi marido?

— En verdad lo olvidé. — Respondió él. — ¿Te molesta?

— Pues… yo todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea de que me llamen con ese nombre, así que… en realidad no me molesta. — Dijo ella, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que era verdad que no le molestaba. — Cambiando de tema Hyuga… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías que irte y por eso no te quedaste a conversar con el grupo.

Kojiro se metió las manos a la bolsa del pantalón y miró al techo por un segundo. — Ken y Takeshi sí tenían qué irse. Yo… pues en realidad no hablo mucho con los demás, así que no pensé que hacía falta que me quedara con ustedes.

Sanae estaba por responder, pero por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que la gente comenzaba a correr hacia la puerta de cristal. Desviando hacía allí la mirada, descubrió que la prisa de los transeúntes se debía a que había comenzado a llover a cántaros.

— Espero que traigas auto. — Comentó Kojiro. — Porque no parece que vaya a dejar de llover pronto.

— No. No traje auto. — Respondió Sanae, que no pudo sino evitar pensar que quizás habría podido llegar a la estación del metro si él no la hubiera entretenido.

— Pero supongo que puedes llamar a Ozora para que venga a recogerte. Si quieres puedo prestarte mi celular. — Le ofreció Kojiro mientras miraba distraídamente cómo la gente se apresuraba a entrar a la plaza para buscar refugio.

La joven mujer suspiró pensativa. ¿Llamar a Tsubasa? Sí, claro. Tsubasa no le había respondido casi ninguna de las llamadas que ella le había hecho a su celular en los últimos tres días; y cuando lo hacía simplemente le decía que estaba ocupado entrenando con Taro o haciendo preparativos para el viaje de luna de miel _junto_ con Taro y le pedía que llamara más tarde. ¿Qué tal si lo llamaba y le decía que estaba ocupado _con_ Taro y le sugería que tomara un taxi? Sanae no quería exponerse a que Tsubasa le dijera algo así el mismo día en que pensaba preparar una cena romántica para los dos en la suite del Paradise que ocupaban. Además, ella podía arreglárselas sola; sólo tenía que esperar a que dejara de llover y así podría ir a la estación de tren y regresar al hotel para iniciar los preparativos para la noche.

— ¿No piensas llamarlo? — Le inquirió Kojiro, que aún le ofrecía el teléfono.

— No es necesario. Prefiero esperar a que deje de llover y así poder ir a tomar el tren. Además, yo tengo mi propio teléfono.

— Como quieras. — Contestó el joven futbolista; luego de esto cayó un incómodo silencio entre los dos, lo que Kojiro interpretó como una indicación de que ella ya no quería conversar más, así que se despidió y se comenzó a andar en la dirección opuesta a Sanae.

Pero unos pasos más adelante Kojiro se detuvo. La situación era muy parecida a la noche antes de que Sanae se casara, y en esta ocasión su padre no estaba allí para llevarla a casa. Pensando que no le costaba nada llevarla a su hotel, el muchacho volvió sobre sus pasos.

— Puedo llevarte a tu hotel si quieres. — Le ofreció. — Tengo un auto en el estacionamiento y…

— Gracias, pero no quiero causarte molestias.

— No será ninguna. Mira Sanae… parece que tienes algo de prisa y bueno… ¿acaso es tan sospechoso que te quiera ayudar? Creí que ya habíamos hecho las paces sobre eso.

Sanae estaba por preguntarle a Kojiro de qué estaba hablando cuando recordó que la noche antes de su boda, él le había pedido disculpas por haberla hecho enfadar y ella había hecho lo mismo. Lo había olvidado. Un poco apenada, la joven levantó la mirada y no encontró nada que le inspirara desconfianza en Kojiro Hyuga, quizás su mirada fuera algo más dura que la de Tsubasa, pero no había malicia en sus ojos, aunque…

— ¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?

Kojiro frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta. No le molestaba, pero no esperaba que ella dijera eso. En realidad no tenía una respuesta a la mano y ni siquiera había pensado en porqué lo hacía, así que no sabía qué contestar. Finalmente, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado, habló con un tono de voz un poco más frío — Escucha, si no quieres venir conmigo y prefieres esperar, simplemente dilo.

Sanae sonrió discretamente. Ese comentario era algo más acorde con el Kojiro que ella conocía y fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse tranquila y darse cuenta de que no había razón para estar nerviosa porque un conocido le ofreciera llevarla a su hotel.

— Iré contigo. — Le dijo. — Disculpa esa pregunta, pero con todo esto de la boda y la luna de miel ya no sé ni en donde tengo la cabeza.

No mucho después, Sanae iba sentada en el asiento delantero del auto de Kojiro, las bolsas con sus compras en el asiento de atrás. Le había sorprendido que el auto fuera un modelo relativamente común y no un coche deportivo o algo más caro; a fin de cuentas, sabía que Hyuga podía costearlo. Estuvo por preguntar sobre eso, pero al notar el logotipo pegado a la guantera se dio cuenta de que el automóvil era rentado. Era lógico, él no vivía en Japón y no tenía sentido tener un auto aquí. Al final, terminó con la mirada fija en su ventana, mirando cómo se deslizaban las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el vehículo y observando sin atención al pesado tráfico a su alrededor.

Kojiro manejaba en silencio, su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en otras cosas, como por ejemplo la mejor manera de hablar con la señora Matsumoto de las aspiraciones de sus dos amigos de ir a jugar a Europa y al mismo tiempo, en tratar de encontrar una salida del intenso tráfico que los separaba del hotel Paradise; estaba tan ocupado con eso, que en realidad no le había pasado por la mente iniciar una conversación con Sanae.

Presa del aburrimiento, Sanae empañó el vidrio con su aliento y dibujó el kanji correspondiente a la palabra 'aburrido' con la punta del dedo índice y después la limpió con la manga de la camisa mientras sonreía. Era una pequeña travesura que siempre hacía cuando le pasaba algo similar en el auto con sus padres. Estaba preparándose para hacerlo de nuevo y garabatear otra cosa, cuando escuchó la voz de Kojiro.

— Tardaremos unos cuarenta minutos para llegar al hotel. Creo que fue mala idea salir tan pronto del centro comercial.

— No te preocupes, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer. — Dijo ella. — No es como si Tsubasa me estuviera esperando de cualquier modo.

— ¿Por qué no?

Sanae miró por la ventana de nuevo y suspiró. — De seguro está con Taro en alguna parte. Verás, Taro está ayudándole a planear nuestro viaje a Francia y…

— ¿Es por eso que no han salido de Japón? — Preguntó Kojiro

— Sí, es por eso. Pero supongo que estará bien, Taro dice que Francia es el mejor lugar para un viaje de recién casados y que no nos arrepentiremos.

— Tal vez, aunque la verdad yo no sé mucho de esas cosas. — Respondió él, que volvió a quedarse callado.

La joven mujer imitó a su acompañante y también guardó silencio. Desearía poder poner la radio, pero no sabía si a Kojiro le gustaba conducir con música y no estaba segura de preguntarle. No es que le tuviera miedo ya que ciertamente en muchas ocasiones le había gritado algo luego de un juego, pero nunca había estado con él en una situación como esta y no sabía cómo abordarlo para conversar. Por un lado Kojiro todavía mantenía esa imagen de hombre duro y distante; pero por el otro, Sanae debía admitirse que ya no quedaba mucho en él de aquél niño malhumorado y necio con el que había discutido algunas veces antes o después de los partidos en los que él y Tsubasa se enfrentaban, o del muchacho impulsivo e impaciente que salió para Italia en busca de fortuna. Por lo que había visto en entrevistas, periódicos y en las pocas ocasiones que habían coincidido, Kojiro había madurado bastante y parecía más preocupado en muchas otras cosas además del fútbol. Y para Sanae, eso sólo lo hacía más misterioso que antes.

Sin darse cuenta, Sanae comenzó a tratar de recordar todas las ocasiones en las que había coincidido con Kojiro en los últimos años. Casi todas tenían que ver ya fuera con una final de los campeonatos de fútbol infantil o antes o después de los partidos de la selección de Japón, y en esas ocasiones casi, casi nunca había hablado con él ni tampoco le había prestado mucha atención. Fue descartando así cada uno de esos recuerdos hasta que llegó a los últimos días. No dejó de notar que había hablado con él más en la última semana que en años. Recordó cuando hablaron afuera del iglesia, recordó que lo vio de paso cuando salía del brazo de Tsubasa y entonces recordó la fiesta y… lo que él le había dicho allí.

Le había dicho que estaba hermosa. Extrañamente él, Kojiro Hyuga fue el único hombre que le había hecho esa clase de cumplido el día de su boda, pues su marido no pareció haber tenido el valor de hacerlo y mientras recordaba eso, no pudo evitar también acordarse de cómo Kojiro la había guiado durante la pieza que bailaron juntos, con brazos firmes y fuertes pero gentiles a la vez, siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo de la música… algo muy distinto a cuando bailó con Tsubasa que pareció temeroso y distraído durante cada una de las piezas que bailó con ella. Pero con Kojiro había sido diferente, bailar con Kojiro había sido… había sido…

—…Perfecto. – Murmuró.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Kojiro, — ¿Qué es perfecto?

— N-n-nada… — Tartamudeó Sanae, apenada de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando. Había estado mal. Su marido era Tsubasa y pensar en ese tipo de cosas no era correcto. No, no estaba bien que ella pensara en esas cosas respecto a Kojiro Hyuga. Para nada, pero aún así… había algo acerca de él que de pronto le dio curiosidad.

— Este… Kojiro…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Adelante.

— ¿Tienes novia?

Kojiro detuvo el auto en una luz roja y miró a Sanae. — Es una pregunta extraña. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Curiosidad. — Dijo ella, aunque en realidad se sentía estúpida por preguntar, como mujer casada ese tipo de preguntas no eran las que debería estar haciéndole así que trató de arreglarlo agregando algo que lo hiciera sentir menos comprometido. — Es sólo que… bueno, Ken ha tenido varias y Takeshi al menos dos, pero de ti nunca se ha mencionado nada en las notas del corazón y…

La luz cambió a verde y Kojiro volvió a avanzar. El tráfico ya era bastante más fluido en esa zona y ya había dejado de llover; además, ya estaban considerablemente cerca del hotel, en menos de cinco minutos llegarían y podría dejar a Sanae y evitarse más preguntas como esas.

— ¿Tengo qué responderte?

— No si no quieres.

—… Tengo… otras cosas en qué pensar antes de buscar una novia. — Dijo Kojiro con una voz muy seria. — Mi vida es más que sólo jugar al fútbol y hacer anuncios de televisión, señora Ozora. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de poder siquiera pensar en casarme.

— Ya veo… perdona si te molesté.

— No, pero no es algo que me pregunten a menudo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más y poco después, Kojiro se estacionó a las puertas del hotel Paradise y se despidió educadamente de Sanae. Luego de mirar cómo ella entraba al edificio, el joven futbolista arranco su auto y se alejó pero mientras lo hacía, no pudo dejar de preguntarse algo: ¿Por qué era amable con ella? La verdad no tenía idea de porqué y a pesar de querer encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta hasta que llegó a la casa de su madre, que era donde se hospedaba, no lo logró y más tarde, mientras pasaba el tiempo con sus hermanos, olvidó el asunto por completo.

0

Pronto será medianoche. Hasta ese momento, a Sanae todo le había salido a la perfección. La cena había sido deliciosa, al igual que el vino tino que el chef le había recomendado. Y lo mejor había sido que Tsubasa se mostró complacido con la comida. En ese momento, el joven Ozora estaba sentado en el sofá mirando una película, con lo que quedaba de vino tinto en su copa en una mano.

Sanae decidió que era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo la última parte de su plan así que en silencio, se deslizó al cuarto de baño y se quitó la camisa y el vestido; ya antes se había puesto el nuevo juego de lencería y lo único que faltaba era el negligé, el cual sacó del cajón de las toallas en que lo había ocultado y cuidadosamente lo deslizó sobre su cuerpo. Una vez hecho eso, se arregló un poco el cabello y se revisó el maquillaje. Había decidido no usar casi nada, sólo un poco de labial para resaltar sus labios; hecho esto, la mujer observó su figura en el espejo y sonrió, ya que a pesar de sentir que quizás estaba exagerando un poco, debía admitir que no se había visto tan atractiva y sexy antes. De hecho, luego de la agradable charla y cena que habían tenido, estaba segura de que esta noche sí sería capaz de culminar su matrimonio como había deseado por años.

— Mi amor… — Llamó Sanae con un sugerente murmullo. — Hay algo que quiero que mires…

— ¿Qué es…? — Tsubasa se giró para atender a su esposa, sólo para encontrarla recargada junto a la puerta del baño de una manera casual y enfundada en ropas que hicieron que el poco efecto que estaba haciéndole el vino se desvaneciera por completo.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Sanae, que comenzó ha acercarse con pasos lentos. — Sé que quizás es demasiado pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría.

El joven Ozora pasó saliva y se enderezó en el sofá; sabía muy bien que en ese momento muchos hombres matarían por estar en su lugar; y Tsubasa no habría tenido ningún problema en que fuera otro en lugar de él. Mirando a su esposa, Tsubasa se preguntó si era muy tarde para decirle que él no la deseaba de ese modo. De hecho, su cuerpo no había reaccionado al verla vestida tan provocativamente aún cuando sabía que debió hacerlo.

Pero a ella no la amaba como a Taro.

Cuando Sanae se detuvo frente a él, justo entre sus piernas y parecía estar decidida a acariciarle el pecho, Tsubasa ya no pudo más y se deslizó hacia un lado del sofá para luego levantarse y alejarse de ella. Era obvio que no podía escapar como lo había hecho antes, pero tampoco podía hacer… eso con Sanae; porque en primer lugar eso sería traicionar a Taro y en segundo porque simplemente la idea de hacer el amor con ella no lo excitaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Tsubasa, qué sucede? — Llamó la hermosa mujer, un destello de dolor a causa del aparente rechazo comenzó a brillar en sus ojos. — Yo pensé que…

— Sanae… escucha bien… — Comenzó Tsubasa, intentando pensar en una excusa. No quería decirle la verdad a su esposa en ese momento, ya que no le parecía que fuera el indicado, pero tampoco tenía deseos de lastimarla porque, como le había dicho a Taro, todavía la quería mucho solo que… no la quería como ella lo deseaba.

— No te gusta esto… ¿cierto? — Dijo ella bajando la mirada. — De seguro piensas que es muy vulgar.

— No. No creo que te veas vulgar. Te ves… ¡demonios Sanae, te ves muy bien, cualquier hombre te querría!

— Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera. — Musitó ella, — Yo te quiero a ti.

Tsubasa maldijo su situación para sus adentros. — Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada esta noche… porque recuerda… te dije que mañana… mañana el avión que nos llevará a Francia sale temprano. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije durante la cena? No podemos desvelarnos con… con eso. Tienes que entender que debemos levantarnos y debemos dormir bien y… — Tsubasa había comenzado a hablar con rapidez y se había movido de modo que ahora la cama estaba entre él y su esposa.

— Lo entiendo. Duérmete ya entonces. — Respondió Sanae con sequedad y sin agregar otra cosa, entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego recargarse en ella y deslizarse hasta quedar sentada con las piernas encogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente y ella se mordió los labios para que los gemidos de su llanto no llegaran a oídos de su marido. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora, por qué había vuelto él a rechazarla? Si tan sólo lo pudiera entender…

Una vez que su esposa lo dejó solo, Tsubasa se pasó los dedos entre el cabello y tomando su celular, salió de la suite. Tenía que comentar esto con Taro para poder intentar buscarle una solución lo más pronto posible.

0

Notas de la autora:

Vaya… este capítulo si que tardó bastante en quedar terminado. Honestamente no tenía la menor idea de cómo volver a meter a Kojiro en la historia y hacer que no se viera muy forzado, y eso sin mencionar que tampoco se me ocurría una forma adecuada de seguir minando el matrimonio de Sanae sin hacer que Tsubasa pareciera un cretino. Saben, no creí que tardaría tanto en volver a actualizar. Claro, no dejaré incompleto este fanfic, aunque por lo visto tendré que buscar una manera más adecuada de planear lo que quiero escribir.


End file.
